Que nos depara el destino
by KuroUsagi-chan
Summary: Hinata espera enamorarse como lo a echo su amiga, pero su padre se interpone y la obliga casarse con un apuesto e importante joven. Es una ADAPTACIÓN del libro bodas de odio de Florencia Bonelli, espero les guste; dejen reviews :D
1. Fiesta

Hinata hyuga suspiró fastidiada y se tiró en un sillón. Desde ahí observaba la sala principal de la mansión, llena de gente.

Se había hecho una pausa en el baile. Los hombres, reunidos en pequeños grupos, hablaban sobre armas la paz entre las aldeas. Las jóvenes ninjas entusiasmadas, consultaban en sus libretas y anotaban los nombres de los ninjas que las habían invitado a bailar. En un rincón, la orquesta probaba sus instrumentos mientras su director acataba las órdenes de su anfitriona..Ino Yamanaka. Las sirvientas iban de un lado a otro, con bandejas llenas de manjares y bebidas como vino y coñac. Todo parecía pedir de boca, los invitados lucían complacidos y la dueña de la casa resplandecía por el éxito de su fiesta para celebrar el aniversario de la paz entre las aldeas.

Hinata volvió a suspirar, pensando en su cama, calientita y cómoda, en un buen libro o en el vaso de leche que le preparaba su criada cada noche. ¡Pero no! Ahí estaba, tiesa encorsetada hasta el pecho, los pies helados y con muchos deseos de volver a su casa; nada parecía atraerla, siempre lo mismo. Definitivamente odiaba las fiestas; en realidad, para ella no eran más que una feria de lujo, en donde estaban las mujeres desesperadas por encontrar un buen ninja para esposo. Una solterona: antes al convento.

Se preguntó porque permanecía en esa fiesta, en una helada noche de invierno, entre personas aburridas y afectadas. Lo pensó un instante y recordó las palabras de su abuela Rukia esa tarde..

…:::flash back:::…

—debes ir Hinata—le ordenó la anciana

—si te niegas a todas las fiestas a las que te invitan, nunca conseguirás un buen partido para casarte— sentencio su tía Naoko, colocándole una peineta que al instante se quitó rápidamente.

—que crees que haces chica? ¿No te das cuenta del trabajo que da colocarla en un cabello tan lacio como el tuyo? — la recriminó la tía.

—No iré con la peineta las odio aparte no quiero un buen partido, quiero enamorarme.—La chica miraba alternamente a su tía y a su abuela.

— otra ves con esas boberías románticas que se te han metido en la cabeza, Hinata, son ridículas; terminaran por volverme loca. — La anciana se dejo caer en el sillón. Hinata lograba sacarla de quicio.

—¿Por qué son ridículas abuela? ¿Acaso tu no te casaste enamorada del abuelo? —

—bueno…no..pero con el tiempo llegue a quererlo—

—pues el dice que te amó con locura desde el primer día en que te vio. —

Rukia observó a su nieta y trató de descubrir el sus enormes ojos plateados con toque lila llenos de misterio e intriga que los envolvía. Ciertamente, era una niña inmanejable. Solo Hinata podía obtener semejante confesión del viejo hyuga. Hacia 50 años de matrimonio con el y ella nunca se la había echo.

…:::fin del flash back:::…

Se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de Hinata al divisar a su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno. Sakura ingresó al salón de Ino y buscó a Hinata con la mirada. Al encontrarla sola en un rincón, se dirigió hacia ella.

—¡Por fin llegas Sakura! Sai ya me tiene medio loca preguntándome por ti—

—Justo hoy que no tengo deseos ni de mirarle la cara— Sakura tomó asiento al lado de su amiga. Se conocían desde pequeñas y se querían mucho, como hermanas. Eran compinches y cada una sabia los secretos de la otra. A veces discutían, porque no siempre estaban de acuerdo, aunque los enojos duraban muy poco.

—No te comprendo, Sakura. Si no tienes deseos de mirarlo es porque no lo amas; si no lo amas, no debes casarte con el.

Desde luego eso era lo mas lógico para Hinata, que no entendía a su amiga en mantener esa relación que no deseaba.

—Si, ya lo sé. —

—Entonces…—

—Entonces…— suspiró Sakura.

—Si, que sucede, Sakura Haruno—

—Nada, Hinata hyuga, nada. Es que…tu también vas a reprocharme!!

—No seas tonta solo quiero que tu seas feliz— tomó una de sus manos y le sonrió— es tu padre ¿verdad? Tienes miedo de que se enoje contigo.

—Es que mi padre nunca comprendería lo que siento aquí dentro— Dijo golpeándose el corazón.

—Sakura….—Alguien la interrumpió gritando su nombre.

—Hinata hyuga! Media fiesta está murmurando acerca de ti. — Una joven se acercaba directo hacia ellas, con paso apurado y rostro enojado.

— Que prendes lograr con este comportamiento absurdo, Hinata? Uuuyy si podría ahorcarte en este mismo instante—

—Hola hanabi— Sakura no pudo ocultar a risa que le provocaba la furia de la hermana menor de Hinata

Después de una ligera discusión entre Hinata y Hanabi por el comportamiento de esta, Hanabi le explicó a Sakura que Hinata había rechazado a todos los ninjas que la invitaban a bailar..

—Sakura también rechazo a Kotaku para el vals y a otros mas—

—No Hanabi a Kotaku no lo rechacé le dije que si—

— Si le dijiste que si , mas luego cuando vino a buscarte lo espantaste diciéndole que tenias deseos de vomitar—

—No le dije que tenia deseos de vomitar. Tan solo dije que…—

—Ya basta! Eres una malcriada Hinata! No importa ya lo que dijiste o lo que no dijiste. Lo único que importa es que estas haciendo quedar mal a nuestra familia en cada de Ino Yamanaka—

—Ino jamás pensaría mal del abuelo por esto, lo respeta mucho, además ella y yo somos amigas. —

— Basta, Basta!! — Ordenó Hanabi y recogiendo el ruedo del vestido dio media vuelta y se marchó.

—lo que faltaba ahí viene Sai— murmuro Hinata

Sai se aproximó y pidió a Sakura para el próximo baile; la muchacha acepto de mala gana y se marchó al salón principal con su prometido.

Hinata se quedó sola de nuevo, porque no deseaba estar con nadie más en la fiesta. Quizá sería divertido pasar un rato con las "inadaptadas". Siempre las había en las fiestas, eran las mas gordas, las mas feas, las muy flacas, las mas pobres, en fin un grupo de mujeres a las que nadie les había pedido para bailar. Ellas solas se recluían en los pasillos de la casa o en los jardines mas retirados del salón. Una y otra vez eran humilladas por los "caballeros" en las fiestas y a pesar de todo, insistían y no dejaban de acudir a las fiestas. Hinata nunca las comprendería. Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera llegar con las "inadaptadas" Ino la detuvo..

—No permitiré que te alejes como si fueras una de las mujeres mas feas de la aldea, cuando eres todo lo contrario—

— Todo lo contrario?

— Si, Hinata, todo lo contrario. Eres la más bella de la fiesta—

—Pero si la mas bella es Kurenai sensei—

— No, Kurenai a perdido la lozanía de su piel y su cabello no brilla como antes, aparte ella es solo una cara bonita en cambió tu tienes mucho más que eso.— Hinata admiraba a Ino Yamanaka, se sentía muy a gusto con ella, había algo en esa mujer. Su delicadeza, acompañada por una gran firmeza; su estricta educación y luego ella Ino Yamanaka había sido la primera mujer en oponerse a sus padres cuando quisieron casarla con un pariente lejano lleno de dinero y muy fuerte pero no ella contrajo matrimonio con la persona que verdaderamente amaba..Shikamaru Naara.

—me an dicho que no quieres bailar con nadie e?..yo te comprendo lo que tu buscas no es un esposo lo que tu quieres es enamorarte cierto Hinata?

El pulso de hinata se acelero. Por primera vez alguien la entendía. No había echo falta explicar nada, tan solo la había comprendido.

—Si, Ino deseo enamorarme un hombre que también este enamorado de mi, solo de esa forma aceptaría casarme—

—es un gran deseo Hinata y deseo que lo alcances—

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su charla un ninja vestido con elegancia, ingreso al salón junto a una mujer a lo que Ino fue a darles la bienvenida en cierta parte porque eran personas muy importantes.

Otra vez sola. Entonces, comenzó a observar a su alrededor la casa de Ino era de las mas hermosas de la aldea y mientras observaba una anciana se aproximó hacia ella para sacarle un poco de platica a lo cual Hinata asintió con desgano a lo que la anciana se apoltrono a su lado, en eso la anciana le comenzó a relatar la historia de la casa como los abuelos a los niños pequeños, aunque Hinata no la escuchaba y no era nada menos que Yuuta Hanako esa anciana ya tenia hasta bisnietos entonces porque iba a las fiestas era que no podía quedarse en su hogar? Realmente Hinata hubiese preferido bailar con Kotaku Shidake que escuchar a esa vieja ladina y retorcida.

—Que bello vestido traes hoy, Hinata ¿Acaso telo hizo.. — no pudo concluir la frase al recordar que el nombre de una buena costurera era un dato muy preciado y llevar el mejor vestido podía ser la clave para encontrar un esposo y Hinata llevaba el mejor en esa noche.

—Si señora Yuuta? —

—ejem! — Carraspeo la anciana—Tal ves fue la señora Ruki o quizá la señora Hari..Son las mejores que conozco ahí se confeccionan los vestidos de Yumi. — ahí la abuela dirigió su mirada hacia Yumi para ver como se desasía por complacer al hombre con el que bailaba. Hinata pensó que era como todas las demás una caza-esposos sin principios. Y ahí fue cuando la anciana insistió en saber la procedencia del vestido y Hinata divertida le dijo que su tía Tomoe se lo había mandado desde la aldea de la arena para que la anciana se sorprendiera, Hinata pensó que no hacia daño una mentirilla piadosa como esa y mas si se trataba de dejar en su lugar a la vieja esa. Y cambiando de tema la señora Yuuta.

—Dime, niña como te encuentras aquí y no estas bailando con alguno de nuestros apuestos ninjas? Estas mas sola que una monja. Eso no es bueno si deseas conseguir esposo.

—No me siento muy bien señora yuuta—

—Oh con razón tienes esa cara de muerta, mas pálida que una anima, y esas ojeras tan oscura como la noche que te dan un aspecto de mapache, si definitivamente no estas en tu mejor momento—

Hinata se contuvo antes de decirle unas cuantas verdades a la vieja esa quien se creía que era, pero antes de eso noto como la música paro y todo quedo en silencio y vio como algunas jovencitas comenzaban a murmurar y como sus mejillas se enrojecían Hinata estaba muy intrigada. En eso vio que Ino se dirigía a la puerta con brazos extendidos dando una cortés bienvenida. Pero debido a que estaban alejadas del salón principal no podían ver de quien se trataba auque de seguro era una gran personalidad como para hacer una revuelta así en la fiesta, ni siquiera los del consejo de ancianos ni la misma hokague. Después todo regreso a la normalidad la música y el baile.

—Por supuesto!! Debí imaginármelo! — mascullo de pronto la anciana— si se trata de Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Encuentro

**Holaa mil disculpas xD por no presentarme jajaja la verdad soy nueva en esto (muy nueva) y la pagina me complica pokito las cosas, bueno pues para empezar graciias por los reviews!! Los agradesco mucho y me hace muy muy feliz T.T mi musa esta muy agradecida, pero bueno ya no los aburrire y aquii el segundo capi de esta historia! **

**Ojala y lo disfruten! **

Ino Yamaka iba tomada del brazo de un enigmático ninja, se presentó ante la mirada de Hinata como una aparición del más allá. Todo parecía en cámara lenta; el hombre caminaba con un gran porte, una sonrisa fresca, y gesto vanidoso. La joven no podía quitar su vista de el, aunque sabía que lo estaba mirando de una forma inapropiada, no le importaba, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo.

— ¿Quien es?—Pregunto Hinata a la anciana, ante tal pregunta la cara de la anciana parecía de horror.

— ¿Es que acaso no te sacan de casa?—La pregunta causó risa

—No señora por que lo dice—

—Es que solo una persona que no sale de su casa no conoce a Naruto Uzumaki. —

—Yo no lo conozco señora—

—Y claro como vas a conocerlo si casi ni apareces en las fiestas, nos sales de tu casa mas que a montar a caballo o lo domingos que solo sales pa.. —

—¿Va a decirme quien es o no? —la pregunta de Hinata fue un tanto insolente

—Si, es uno de los ninjas más ricos y poderosos. Además es el protegido de la hokage y cuenta con la amistad infinita del kazekage, y cuando Tsunade-sama no tiene tiempo por tanto trabajo Naruto es a quien deja al cargo, y dicen que para Tsunade es como un hijo lo que significa que Naruto podría ser nuestro próximo hokage—

—Jamás lo había oído nombrar—Hinata hablaba con la anciana pero sus ojos seguían posados en aquel caballero, como muchas otras.

—En realidad llegó hace poco ya que estaba con el kazekage—

—Y va a quedarse? —

—parece que te interesa mas de lo que pensé Hinata Hyuga no es así? —

El comentario de la anciana hizo entrar en razón a Hinata la cual se dio cuenta de que estaba preguntando mas de lo debido y ella no quería ser la protagonista de uno de los chismes de esa anciana.

—Si señora Yuunta a mi que me importa—la miro directo a los ojos—además no puedo quedarme aquí sentada con usted si lo que quiero es conseguir esposo, buenas noches—Hinata se levanto y se fue dejando a la anciana un tanto sorprendida.

En otro lugar.

—hay Naruto que suerte que llegas! Pensé que ya no llegarías—decía Ino aun conduciendo a Naruto hacia la sala.

—lo siento pero es que estaba arreglando un asunto pendiente de negocios—dijo como explicación

—¿Unos negocios o una señorita? —comento con picardía Ino mientras le daba golpecitos a este.

—Como crees!! Ino— dijo con cierta ironía. Ino rió ese chico le agradaba mucho y le encantaba estar de celestina.

—Pero gracias a tu puntualidad casi me tiras por la borda todos los planes que tengo para ti, aparte tengo lo que me pidió, ahora todo depende de ti. —

Encanto era lo que le sobraba a Naruto cuando se lo proponía. Había llegado a la aldea envuelto de misterio lo que lo hacía mas apetecible. Las chicas solteras suspiraban al verlo y las casadas no sentían mas que decepción cuando lo comparaban con sus esposos(N/A: jajaja xD que gracioso). Los hombres por su parte siempre andaban queriendo ganar amistad y cerrar a un negocio ya que tenia fama de enriquecer a sus socios, se le conocía como ninja de palabra. Pero todo mundo sabia de su rudeza cuando se enojaba y de aquella criatura. Cuando se proponía algo era severo y exigente. Era amigable aunque no entablaba amistades con todo aquel que se le cruzaba, era atento, educado y divertido.

A decir verdad era poco lo que sabían de el. Que era el protegido de la hokage. Su pasado se mantenía en una nebulosa; tal ves nadie deseaba conocer aquel pasado. Pero se habían inventado tantas cosas, hasta los hombres tenían sus propios cuentos.

Esa noche Ino lo noto nervioso y extraño. Lo que la extraño ya que normalmente no revelaba mucho sus sentimientos más que en plena confianza, pero era Naruto y el así era siempre impredecible, pero la mujer sonrió creía saber el motivo de su inquietud.

En otro lugar…

Hinata necesitaba un poco de aire. Ya había soportado demasiado en aquella fiesta. El patio era su salvación, cruzó varios pasillos dejando atrás la música y cualquier sonido de la fiesta. El choque de una fresca brisa en su cara la recompuso bastante, cerro los ojos e inhalo y exhalo lentamente.

La noche era fría pero esplendida. Permaneció largo rato desde un balcón observando la luna, luego se sentó en una banca del jardín y allí se quedo mirando el cielo cerro los ojos y permaneció un tiempo así. Quizá se quedo dormida unos minutos y después despertó. De pronto sintió frió tal ves lo mejor era regresar a la fiesta.

—Hinata!! Aquí estabas!! Hace rato que llevo buscándote! Pero si esta helando!!! Vamos, entremos. —Sakura la tomó por el brazo y prácticamente se la llevo a rastras dentro de la mansión.

—Lo viste? —

—A quien? —

—Como que a quien! Al invitado mas popular! Naruto Uzumaki—en eso lo recordó Hinata que al parecer ya se había olvidado de el.

—Si, lo vi cuando llegó, hace unos minutos—

—Hinata que te pasa? Hace mas de una hora que llegó!! —

—Bueno, si hace más de una hora, que mas da, pero que sucede con el todo mundo le presta tanta atención—

—Es el protegido de Tsunade. Algunos dice que sus padres lo abandonaron; otros que es hijo de alguna exiliada. Lo que si es seguro es que vino a la aldea a buscar esposa. —

—ahora entiendo el escándalo—replico Hinata—Por eso todas sacan sus carteles de "SE BUSCA ESPOSO" verdad? —

—no seas sarcástica, lo que pasa es que Naruto es verdaderamente atractivo o es que no lo viste bien? —

—si, lo vi. Pero no me pareció nada del otro mundo—

—A mi no me engañas Hinata Hyuga— haciéndole cosquillas bajo los brazos logró que su amiga confesara.

—Si, detente, si, si. Esta bien, si, me pareció interesante—

—Bien entonces vallamos al salón y a lo mejor y te saca a bailar con lo linda que eres—

—No, no deseo bailar con nadie—

—Siempre tan terca—

—tu también lo eres—

—Si, pero menos que tu—Se miraron unos segundos y soltaron unas leves risitas. —anda vamos que Ino ya pregunto por ti como mil veces—

—Bueno esta bien vamos, Pero cuéntame mas acerca de el acerca "del honorable enigmático e inigualable caballero" —Dijo Hinata parodiando a la señora Yuunta

—En realidad, no se mucho, solo que administra unos negocios con Tsunade que es muy rico, es dueño de una academia de entrenamiento ninja creo, mañana ira a casa a almorzar por invitación de mi madre ahí podré averiguar mas—

—De todas formas no se porque lo consideran tan buen partido si no saben acerca de su pasado y dicen que es hijo de una exiliada algo no muy halagador que digamos.. —

—Pero eso que importa! Para Tsunade es su hijo, y así lo a presentado como su hijo adoptivo. El mismo la acompaña a varios lugares de suma importancia—Sakura hizo una pausa—ahora si apurémonos si no Ino se enojara con migo. Fue ella quien me envió a buscarte. —

—si, vamos—caminaron unos pasos pero Sakura se detuvo

—Ah, se me olvidaba ¿sabes como lo llaman?

—No—

—El demonio— hubo un gran silencio pero ya nadie comentó nada hasta que por fin llegaron al salón principal, Sakura y Hinata cruzaron una mirada llena de fastidió..Naruto bailaba con Yumi.

Hinata se quedo viéndolo, admirada, medio escondida detrás de una puerta. Había algo en ese hombre que lo hacía distinto, tanto que sobresalía incluso entre los mas apuestos de la aldea.

—parece que esta noche estamos destinadas a encontrarnos querida Hina—La joven enseguida reconoció esa voz era de la señora Yuunta. Pero no le importo su malhumor se había ido.

—Así parece señora—e intentando reparar su comportamiento tan grosero como la ves pasada comento—veo que su nieta es una de las afortunadas en bailar con Uzumaki—

—Oh, si!! —exclamo altanera la señora—Naruto ha ido varias veces a casa de mi hijo. En todas las ocasiones las excusas son negocios, pero yo no me lo creo. Además se comenta que ya eligió a su esposa, para mi que…bueno niña, no me hagas hablar de más—

Hinata la miró sorprendida era ella la que siempre hablaba de mas pero bueno ya no había nada que hacer la señora era un caso totalmente perdido y de esa forma Hinata decidió despedirse cortésmente de la señora pero antes de eso la señora insistió en que bailara con alguien y e arrimo a su nieto y como fue demasiado tarde para rechazarlo tubo que aceptar, de esta forma bailo con el chico y noto que era muy diferente a su abuela era sensible delicado un gran amigo pero de eso no pasaba..Hinata de sorprendió en cierta manera que una persona como el fuera pariente de una señora como ella. Siguieron bailando largo rato pero fue cuando Hinata tubo que ir al tocador Ino para mas comodidad de Hinata le indico que utilizara el de su dormitorio y de esta forma se adentro en la enorme casa había que cruzar pasillos. El ruido de la fiesta se había perdido y todo parecía tranquilo y silencioso en esa parte.

Por un momento le pareció escuchar un sonido algo como un gemido, a un lamento. No, era un jadeo y parecía angustiado. Tal vez, alguien estaba llorando tal vez una de las "inadaptadas" y fue a investigar de donde provenía el ruido. Entonces supo que el sonido venia del fondo de una de las ultimas habitaciones del fondo. La ansiedad le jugó una mal pasada haciendo que tropezara con una mesita que a su ves tiro un jarrón al piso el ruido no es escucho muy fuerte, gracias a la gruesa alfombra del piso, Hinata volvió a respirar, un poco agitada por lo sucedido.

—Que fue eso? —la voz era femenina

—nO,no…debe haber sido el gato…no te detengas—y otra ves el lamento

Hinata estaba muy intrigada…con mucha cautela entreabrió la puerta del dormitorio y vio algo que la dejo azorada.

Una mujer de espaldas a Hinata se sostenía con ambas manos a la uno de los pilares de la cama, mientras un hombre haciendo fuerza en su cintura la empujaba una y otra vez, atrayéndola hacia si, meciéndose sobre ella, emitiendo extraños sonidos. La mujer también gemía y respiraba entrecortadamente. El lugar estaba oscuro y solo lo bañaba la luz de la calle. Hinata no podía ver mucho, la mala iluminación no le ayudaba, y los que estaban entregados a ese extraño ballet era un hombre y una mujer. Hinata mantenía

Muy apretado el picaporte con tanta fuerza que sentía que lo rompería ahí mismo, sabía que no debía mirar. Sin embargo los movimientos, los pequeños gritos reprimidos, el jadeo, sobre todo ese continúo y persistente jadeo, como si estuvieran corriendo desesperadamente, todo aquello ejercía una atracción irresistible que no podía apartar los ojos, quería verles los rostros.

Respiro hondo para dominar su agitación pero descuidadamente aflojó el picaporte haciendo de un ruido insignificante en un cañonazo en aquel instante. El hombre y la mujer giraron sus rostros por inercia hacía la puerta, aunque rápidamente Hinata echó su cuerpo para atrás, ella alcanzo a reconocerlos, pensó que sus ojos la engañaban pero no, no cabía duda, era yumi la nieta de la señora Yuunta y Uzumaki.

Hinata vio que el hombre todo desaliñado con el pantalón abierto y la camisa por fuera se apartaba de la mujer, para averiguar quien venía a interrumpir su faena. Hinata sin pensarlo corrió lo mas que pudo hasta el patio antes de que Uzumaki pudiera verla.

Hinata volvió al salón. No se sentía bien, había cruzado toda la mansión sin respirar corriendo, estaba pálida y las manos le temblaban.

—Que pasa Hinata has visto al demonio o que? —

—tal vez—respondió con el aliento entrecortado—por favor Sakura consígueme agua—y así en muy poco tiempo llego Sakura con e vaso de agua después de esto Hinata le pidió el abrigo estaba dispuesta a irse y su amiga no e discutiría nada. Pero antes de marcharse llegó Ino.

—Por fin! Hinata—exclamo la anfitriona al verla—Hemos estado buscándote, pero ya te encontramos— Ino le sonrió dulcemente ajena a lo que había pasado en una de las habitaciones de su propia casa. —ven deseo que conozcas a alguien—dijo mientras la llevaba unos cuantos metros—Hinata—comenzó a decir al ver aparecer a Uzumaki—El señor Naruto Uzumaki desea bailar la siguiente pieza contigo—

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos y por fin declaro:

—antes prefiero estar muerta! —

Sakura no tubo ni tiempo de estirarle la mano cuando Hinata ya le había arrebatado el abrigo, y abandonó resueltamente la fiesta dejando boquiabiertos a unas personas.

El carruaje avanzo haciendo que las ruedas de este rechinaran, su cuerpo se meció en el asiento acojinado y cerró los ojos, no quería ver nada más por esa noche.

Tan solo escuchaba como la gente gritaba por el aniversario de la paz, pero ese escándalo se iba perdiendo a como los caballos avanzaban hacía la casa. Ya eran las doce y estaba nublado…¿nublado? ¿acaso no había observado la luna en cada de Ino? Ino Yamanaka..jamás la perdonaría por su actitud esa noche, "antes prefiero estar muerta…antes prefiero estar muerta". Es que siempre sería asi de arrebatada, impulsiva. Cuanto le habría costado responder de otra forma algo como: "Disculpe, señor Naruto Uzumaki, pero debo retirarme". Lo pensó unos minutos; en realidad le habría costado demasiado.

Y es que no podía creer que el señor Uzumaki estaba haciendo "eso" en una de las habitaciones aunque pensándolo bien a ella que le importaba lo que el tal Uzumaki hacía con Yumi, ni la resbalosa era su amiga ni el "demonio" su prometido.

Corrió un poco la cortina de la ventanilla del carruaje para observar el paisaje, la luna ya no estaba, el espeso paisaje iluminado desde atrás la dejaba entrever cada tanto y la ocultaba luego entre su espesura gris. Una luz repentina iluminó las calles y un segundo después un estruendo cayó sobre la aldea. Y otra vez la luz, y otra vez el estruendoso sonido que daba miedo.

En pocos minutos todo había cambiado de ser un paisaje hermoso, el cielo se había transformado en una espesa mezcla de nubes negras que gritaban sobre la aldea, la luna asomaba una mirada tenue y mortecina.

También había cambiado la pureza de su alma y lo angelical de su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos y el trepidar de sus labios inseguros. En su mente los recuerdos dolorosos de su niñez desaparecieron para dar paso a las vivencias más reales que jamás imaginaría, escuchó las gotas de lluvia caer en el techo del carruaje y se hundió más entre los cojines, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y trato de hacerse bolita como cuando era niña que su abuelo la arropaba y le contaba aquellas aventuras entre aldeas y ninjas heroicos.

El carruaje se sacudió al caer en un charco de lodo, el agua sucia y barrosa de la calle parecía partirse al paso de las ruedas del carruaje Hyuga. Hinata comenzó a adormilarse.

—niña hinata!—Souta la había tomado entre sus brazos para cargarla como cuando era pequeña, pero a diferencia de que ahora Hinata había dejado de ser niña para transformarse en una de las mujeres mas bellas que él había conocido; pero a pesar de eso Hinata seguía siendo su niña.

—Niña Hinata!—repitió

Esta vez Hinata comenzó a moverse, entre abrió los ojos se acomodó el cabello y estiro el brazo para desentumirlo.

—Vamos mi niña aun debo de regresar por la señorita Hanabi que quedo en el baile—

Hinata se había olvidado completamente de Hanabi, sabía que la regañaría cuando llegase por haberla dejado en lo de Ino. En ese momento se escucharon caballos y ruedas de carruaje, era el carruaje de los yamanaka que momentos después se detenía frente a la puerta de los Hyuga.

**Primeramente, muchas gracias por leer el capi espero y les haya gustado.**

**me pondria de un genial humor que se tomaran un tiempo y me escribieran un review, quiero sabes las opiniones, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios xD hasta tomatazos jajaja bueno no dire nada del proximo capi solo que esta muyy interesante, bueno los dejo.**

**Chaa nee!**


	3. La noticia

Hinata se había olvidado completamente de Hanabi, sabía que la regañaría cuando llegase por haberla dejado en lo de Ino. En ese momento se escucharon caballos y ruedas de carruaje, era el carruaje de los Haruno (N/A=mil disculpas me equivoque en el capi anterior) que momentos después se detenía frente a la puerta de los Hyuga.

—Buenas noches, Sakura, y gracias por traerme, siempre tan linda — Hanabi se despi­dió antes de descender ayudada por uno de los ayudantes del carruaje de Sakura.

La mano de Sakura cerro la puertecita del carruaje. El transporte de los Haruno arrancó a toda marcha. Dejando a una Hanabi muy furiosa.

Souta, que apareció por detrás del carruaje Hyuga, se en­contró con una Hanabi con la cara casi totalmente desfigurada por la furia, en ese momento Souta entendio que ahora el que la pagaría seria él.

—Sería mucho pedirte que me expliques por qué me dejas­te en el baile, ¿no? —vociferó Hanabi.

—Niña Hanabi, yo... —Souta tartamudeaba pues Hanabi tenía un carácter de los mil un demonios, y lo atemorizaba bastante.

—¡Cállate, Hanabi! No te atrevas a culpar a Souta por esto —in­tervino Hinata—. Yo le pedí que me trajera de regreso cuanto antes así que si a alguien le vas a reclamar es a mi. — la mirada de Hinata era de desafio completo.

—claro, su alteza —replicó Hanabi con tono sarcástico, odiaba cuando su hermana se ponia a defender a los criados—. Por supuesto —e hizo una reverencia—. Y el fiel y servil Souta jamás podría contradecir una urden de su Alteza, ¿verdad?

—¡Déjalo en paz! Fui yo la que te dejó en el baile y punto!

—¡Ya verás mañana cuando le cuente a la abuela todo el teatrito que hiciste en la fiesta de los Yamanaka!

—Niñas, ninas, es muy tarde y no es correcto que estén aquí paradas en la puerta discutiendo —intervino Souta, le temia a Hanabi pero la salud de las peque;as era más importante—. Además, se están mojando.

—Sí, Souta, mejor será entrar—respondió Hinata sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermana. Nunca se habian llevado muy bien, y todo por el carácter tan fuerte que tenian ambas aunque Hanabi era una explosiva bomba de tiempo pero Hinata no se dejaba de absolutamente nada ni nadie.

Hanabi ciertamente lanzaba chispas por los ojos, cuando levantó su Falda y se apresuro a ingresar a la mansión de su abuelo.

La puerta principal se abrió y dio paso a una ráfaga de aire caliente. Por allí se asomó Karura, que con ojos medio adormecidos animo a las jóvenes a entrar. Hanabi pasó rápidamente al lado de la sirvienta, que la miró curiosa. Hinata permaneció al lado de su fiel criada; había extrañado a su Karu toda la noche y ahora deseaba conversar con ella.

—¡por Kami! ¡Parece que lleva el demonio dentro de ella, pero que le paso a Hanabi, siempre la veo molesta pero hoy es más que de costumbre!

—No le hagas caso. Está furiosa porque tuvo que volver en el carruaje de los Haruno, es una exagerada como de costumbre, una ni;a malcriada.

—Y no sé por qué me huele que tú has tenido que ver con eso, ¿verdad? —Karu conocia bastante a su ni;a para saber que ella tambien hacia de las suyas cuando se lo proponía.

—¡Oh, Karu! Jamás adivinarías las cosas que han sucedido esta noche. Deseo contártelas todas ¡untas, y ahora mismo, vamos a mi habitación de inmediato porque si que son tantisimas cosas— Dijo ignorando el comentario anterior de Karu.

Y tomando a la mujer por el brazo, intentó arrastrarla hacia la cocina.

—Prepárame un vaso de leche caliente con unas galletas de las que solo tu cocinas y que te quedan deliciosas y te lo contaré todo porfavor.

—Un minutito, mi ni;a Hina —la sirvienta se detuvo,

—¿Que sucede?

—Sucede que alguien te espera en la sala.

—¿Que alguien me espera en la sala? ¿A esta hora, pero si es tardisimo, quien podria esperarme?

—Sí, mi niña. Es tu padre. Llegó esta noche, después que salieron para la fiesta de los yamanaka.

Las facciones de Hinata se contrajeron; su mirada se endure­ció. Su padre. Cuando de él se trataba, la joven se convertía en otra. Sus ojos se apagaban, sus labios se tensaban y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Fruncía la frente. Hinata odiaba a Hiashi Hyuga, el hijo de su abuelo, su padre. Estaba entrada en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un grito de Hanabi euforica por ver a su padre diciendole cuanto lo queria, valla si que eran diferentes ella y su hermana. Sin decir una palabra se dirijio al salón donde se encontraba su padre.

—Está bien. Hanabi, ve a tu alcoba. Debo conversar con tu hermana —dijo Hiashi cuando vio entrar en la sala a Hinata, su hija mayor.

—Por favor, padre, quiero y deseo quedarme con usted un momento más —suplicó Hanabi—. Hacía tanto que no venía a visitarnos.

Hinata se había detenido en la puerta y tenía los ojos fijos en los de su padre. Ni un solo músculo de la cara se le movía.

—Ya lo sé. Hanabi, pero ahora debes irte a dormir.

—¿Por qué no puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes? Por favor, padre...

Una vez más la súplica de Hanabi. Para Hinata, la humillante súplica. El odio que ella sentía por Hiashi y la idolatría que la otra le profesaba, habían provocado una grieta profunda entre las dos hermanas

Akemi, la madre de Hanabi y Hinata, había fallecido cuando la mayor de sus hijas tenía dos años y la otra, apenas seis meses. Había sido una hermosa e inteligente mujer que a la edad de veinte años, había abandonado su aldea, para aventurarse en las tierras de Konoha. A poco de llegar, cono­ció a Hiashi Hyuga y se casó con él. No mucho tiempo después nacieron sus hijas: primero Hinata, y un año y medio más tarde Hanabi, ambas hermosas como ella y saludables como él.

Poco después de cumplir veinticinco años, Akemi falleció a Causa de una aguda infección provocada por un forúnculo que había ido deformando su cara hasta convenirla en un monstruo irreconocible. Sus ojos azules ya no podían descubrirse tras la hinchazón y su rostro parecia que reventaría..

Hiashi jamás superó la culpa. O tal vez sí, pero sentía que su hija Hinata se encargaba de recordársela en cada oportu­nidad. Había sido él quien provocara la virulenta infección del rostro de Akemi con una aguja sin esterilizar.

¿Comprendería Hiashi algún día que no era eso lo que su hija le reclamaba? Hinata sabía que su padre jamás habría hecho algo así con la intención de provocarle la muerte a su madre. Sabía que su padre había amado a su madre. Así se lo había dicho el abuelo, tratando de suavizar el rencor de su corazón. Y Hinata creía en su abuelo; él jamás la había engañado. Pero el odio seguía vivo por­que no era eso lo que a ella la consumía de rabia por dentro.

A los pocos meses de fallecer Akemi, Hiashi contrajo ma­trimonio con otra mujer. La mujer se llamaba Kagura.

Es mas facil saltar sobre ella que caminar a su alrededor* . Sólo eso dijo su abuelo al regresar de la boda de Hiashi en el campo, cuando su esposa Rukia y sus hijas, que se habían queda­do en la mansion, le imploraron que les dijiera algo acerca de la nueva mujer de Hiashi. Se quedaron mudas observando cómo el viejo Hyuga se apoltronaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras cargaba a su pequeña nieta Hinata.

—¿Y cuándo irán las niñas a la aldea con su padre? —preguntó Rukia.

—Nunca.

—¿Cómo que nunca, Chiaki?

—Ellas se quedarán a vivir aquí, junto a mí. Serán como mis hijas, les daré todo y nada les faltará. — Dijo abrazando más fuerte a su nieta Hinata.

—Chiaki, no seas necio, sabemos que te has encariñado con ellas pero...

—¿Es que acaso no comprendes, Rukia? La nueva mujer de Hiashi ha prohibido que las niñas vivan con ellos. No quiere hacerse cargo de ellas, dice que no las soporta y que no es buena con los ni;os.

—¡Maldita sea, mujerzuela del demonio! —exclamó Midori, una de las hermanas de Hiashi.

Rukia observó horrorizada a su hija antes de abofetearla. Pero la joven no lloró. Se acarició la mejilla y se marchó a su habitación, algo molesta pues sabia que tenía la razon esa tal Kagura no era mas que una cazafortunas.

Los ojos de Rukia quedaron fijos en la mano con la que acababa de golpearla, algo aturdida aún.

Había decidido que desistiria de castigar físicamente a su hija; sabía que no lograba nada con eso, sólo desgarrarse el cora­zón cada vez que la mirada inteligente e incriminatoria de Midori se clavaba en su rostro. Pero esta vez no había podido controlarse.

—Naoko, retírate a tu habitación —ordenó Chiaki.

— si, padre.

Las hermanas parecían el día y la noche. Naoko era obediente y tranquila, mientras Midori no dejaba nunca su rebeldia. Naoko era aplicada y minuciosa, Midori, desorganizada y libre. El día y la noche, sí, pero eran hermanas y se querían inmensamente.

—¿Por qué abofeteaste a Midori? —preguntó Chiaki a su esposa cuando estuvieron solos.

—Es que... no sé, Chiaki... ese vocabulario que empleó para referirse a la nueva de su hermano.

—Amor, tú sabes bien que es esa es una inmunda mujerzuela del demonio. Y aunque me duela más que un kunai clavado en el pie, mi hijo no tiene valor ni hombría. Es un cobarde; me avergüenzo de él. No quiero pensar cuáles serán las consecuencias de esta decisión nefasta. Al fin y al cabo, para mí esto es como una bendi­ción del cielo. Reconozco que soy egoísta por desear que mis niñas permanezcan aquí, junto a mí, para siempre, pues yo si las quiero.

—Vamos, Hanabi, déjame solo con tu hermana —ordenó Hiashi, impaciente.

—Pero...

—¡Te he dicho que no puedes quedarte! —grito su padre.

Hanabi retrocedió unos pasos, con el rostro espantado. Des­pués de unos segundos, corrió llorando a su habitación.

—No te atrevas a gritarle nunca más —dijo Hinata con los dientes apretados.

La joven había avanzado hacia su padre quitándose el abrigo y arrojándolo con rabia sobre una mesita.

Hiashi la miró con furia. Ya se había acostumbrado a que no lo tratara de usted, porque con ningún pariente lo hacía, pero una impertinencia como ésa, en otra familia habría significado el destierro a un convento de clausura. Con Hinata no. Ella era ama y señora de su vida. Y todo gracias a su abuelo y a su tía Midori, que no le habían enseñado otra cosa.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

Se acercó a su hija con el brazo alzado, dispuesto a descar­garlo sobre ella.

—¡Vamos, atrévete a ponerme encima un solo dedo!

Hinata se aproximó aún más a su padre, con la cabeza levan­tada, sacando pecho. Ante ese espectáculo, su padre no pudo más que bajar el brazo. La observó por unos segundos y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, con las manos en el rostro.

Ni una fibra se conmovió en el cuerpo de Hinata. Recogió el abrigo y se dispuso a partir hacia su dormitorio.

—No te retires aún, Hinata; debo hablar contigo —dijo Hiashi con tono abatido.

La muchacha se detuvo. Conociéndola, Hiashi no esperó que su hija volteara. Simplemente, comenzó a hablar.

—Es necesario que sepas toda la verdad para que compren­das la decisión que he tomado.

Se hizo un silencio. Hinata se volvió lentamente, tenia un muy mal presentimiento que le sofocaba el pecho.

—La situación económica de nuestra familia es alarmante. Estamos a punto de perder todas las tierras y, tal vez, esta casa.

Hinata no dijo una palabra; sus ojos encontraron los de su padre, que automáticamente bajó la vista al suelo.

—Tu tío Ryosuke y yo hemos tenido algunos problemas desde que tu abuelo nos encomendó la administración de las tierras que estan a su poder; ahora, los acreedores nos están acosando, pues debemos unas deudas. La verdad es que no tenemos ni un centavo.

De nuevo un silencio. Esta vez Hinata se dejó caer en un taburete y bajó el rostro, penso que lo peor estaba por venir.

—Por todo esto, tengo que decirte que he concertado un matrimonio que nos salvará de la ruina. Tú te casas con el hom­bre, y él se hace cargo de nuestras deudas.

Sorprendida, Hinata se incorporó como impulsada por un resorte, y en un instante estuvo frente a su padre.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —lo encaró.

—Hinata, no queda otra posibilidad si no queremos per­derlo todo.

—¿Cómo has sido capaz? ¿Con qué derecho? —lo increpó. Le acercó tanto la cara que él pudo sentir su respiración.

—¿Qué derecho? ¿Qué derecho, me preguntas? El derecho de ser tu padre, ¿o lo has olvidado, Hinata? —tronó Hiashi po­niéndose de pie.

Hinata se retiró hacia atrás; no estaba preparada para la re­pentina reacción de furia de su padre.

—Tú... tú... —balbuceó sin poder modular las palabras; su boca temblaba de cólera y sus puños se cerraban al costado del cuerpo—. Tú no eres mi padre; jamás lo has sido, y jamás lo serás —barbotó al fin.

Hiashi se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón. Esta vez respiró profundamente, intentando contener el llanto. No quería mostrar­se débil frente a ella.

—¿Y quién es el hombre? —Trató de disimular el miedo con la furia—. No será Kotaku. ¡Por kami! —exclamó con gesto de repugnancia.

—¿Hitachin Kotaku? ¡No, Fiona! —Hiashi hizo una pausa—. En realidad, no lo conoces.

—¿Cómo que no lo conozco?

—Es un extranjero. Ha venido a Konoha para radicarse no muy lejos de aquí. Es millonario. Piensa, podrás viajar mucho, tal vez por todas las villas, hasta podrás ver a Midori. Tiene grandes proyec­tos y negocios en los que... —No pudo seguir.

—¡Qué me importan a mí los negocios de ese estúpido! ¡Qué me importa su dinero! ¡Nada de eso me importa un comino!

—Hinata... —Hiashi no sabía qué decir—. Hinata, sé que me detestas, lo sé. Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por mi padre, por tu abuelo.

—Él jamás permitirá que yo me case en contra de mi volun­tad. Y menos aún para pagar las deudas que tú y el inútil de tío **** han contraído. Jamás lo permitirá.

—No comprendes...

—Sí que comprendo, no soy estúpida. Me vendiste al mejor postor para cubrir los errores que cometiste con las propiedades de mi abuelo. Me vendiste como a una esclava en el mercado, como a una cualquiera. ¡No, no, no! Jamás lo haré.

—Sí, lo harás.

—No, no lo haré.

—Entonces, sobre tu conciencia pesara la muerte de tu abuelo. Tuviste la posibilidad de salvarlo, y por una estúpida veleidad de niña malcriada no lo hiciste.

La certera estocada final había dado en el blanco. Hinata se quedó sin aliento.

—El doctor Keita nos dijo a tu tío y a mí que el corazón de tu abuelo jamás podrá resistir una noticia como ésta. Morirá en el mismo instante.

Hinata conocía muy bien la afección de Chiaki Hyuga. Su co­razón había comenzado a debilitarse cinco años atrás. En aquel momento, por indicación del médico, el estanciero había delegado el negocio en manos de dos de sus hijos, Hiashi y Ryosuke.

En ocasiones, la presión solía subirle a las nubes y no que­daba otra cosa que una sangría con sanguijuelas. En ese caso, sólo Hinata podía estar junto a su abuelo. Sólo ella sabía cuánto sufría, cuánto le dolían la cabeza, el corazón, el pecho, el cuerpo entero. Ella padecía cada vez que los ojos del viejo Hyuga se clavaban en los suyos y le aferraba la mano para tratar de soportar el tormento.

—Por eso te digo: en tus manos está la vida o la muerte de tu abuelo. Sobre tu concien...

—¡Cállate, cállate, te maldigo! ¡Maldito seas! Arruinaste mi vida cuando recién comenzaba. Y ahora, que soy feliz aquí, ¡vuel­ves a meterte en ella para colmarla de odio y dolor! ¡Te odio, te odio con toda mi alma, con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Y te maldigo, Hiashi Hyuga, te maldigo por siempre!

Desesperada, Hinata abandonó la casa a la carrera.

Tal vez fuese mejor morir.

Hinata no lograba ponderar aún lo que su padre acababa de confesarle. Los negocios de la familia, la salud del abuelo, la pér­dida de los campos y, por fin, su posible matrimonio. No podía creer que su padre la hubiese vendido. Ella jamás le había perte­necido, ni le pertenecería. Nunca aceptaría semejante locura. Sólo "deseaba enamorarse de un hombre, amarlo con toda su alma y entregarse a él. Pero su padre lo había arruinado todo.

Tomó por la calle Larga de la villa. Sabía que se estaba alejando de la casa de su abuelo. La casa de su abuelo... Estaban a punto de perder todos los campos y, tal vez, la casa también. Las palabras de su padre eran como un martillo. Los ojos le ardían del llanto contenido y su garganta latía con intensidad.

Caminaba por la estrecha vereda dando tumbos, como ebria. El barro se hundía bajo sus escarpines haciendo más difícil aún la cami­nata; el ruedo del vestido se complotaba en su contra, haciéndose cada vez más pesado a medida que recogía la mezcla de tierra y agua.

Tal vez fuese mejor morir. Su mente repetía la idea a medida que seguía avanzando hacia ningún lugar. La lluvia golpeaba su cara, sus brazos, le empapaba el calzado, le provocaba espasmos de frío.

Cayó al suelo de la calle y su cuerpo se sumergió de lleno en uno de los baches de agua sucia y maloliente. Sus manos se ente­rraban lentamente en el fondo del lodazal y la caída parecía no tener fin. Toda ella estaba desparramada en esa inmundicia. No pudo más, y comenzó a llorar. Sus brazos cedieron, y fue a dar con su rostro y todo su pecho sobre el agua mugrienta.

Tal vez fuese mejor morir.

Se irguió con dificultad. Su vestido, sus enaguas, sus mangas, su viso de crinolina, todo pesaba una tonelada. Su cuerpo no lo soportaba más. Comenzó a incorporarse como pudo, tratan­do de no resbalar, intentando no llorar más; eso le quitaba fuerzas.

Se levantó y permaneció allí, de pie, en medio de la calle, embarrada de los pies a la cabeza, toda ennegrecida por el lodo. Tanto que el coche que giró en la esquina de la calle del puesto de ramen y tomó por la de la villa, no logró distinguirla del resto del paisaje nocturno. Ella lo vio acercarse, imparable. Los cascos de los caballos chapoteaban en el barro, y las ruedas abrían surcos como arados. Aquello sería lo mejor. Con estoi­cismo, se dispuso a esperar la embestida mortal de la volanta que se precipitaba hacia ella.

—¡Abuelo!.

Por fin, el grito se hizo vivo en la garganta de la joven. Recién en ese momento el cochero comprendió que tenía frente a él a una persona.

—¡Alto! ¡Alto!

El hombre se había puesto de pie sobre el pescante; sus brazos, elevados en el aire, sostenían las riendas en un intento desesperado por detener el coche. Era poco menos que impo­sible: los caballos galopaban demasiado rápido. Además, el lodo se confabulaba para que la carrera alocada de los potros fuera más veloz.

Hinata vio que el carruaje se abalanzaba sobre ella pero no pudo moverse. Y después, la embestida final, esperada, casi sin miedo.


	4. Partida

**¡Perdón por tardar tanto en subir capitulo!¡Perdón por tardar tanto en subir capitulo !¡Perdón por tardar tanto en subir capitulo!¡Perdón por tardar tanto subir capitulo!...creo que no basta escribirlo ni mil veces, Kurousagi realmente se disculpa por haberse tardado años literalmente en actualizar **

**Perdón! Kurousagi lo siente mucho!**

**Les debo una sincera disculpa a todos, perdón por haberme abstenido de publicar o actualizar la historia por más de un año, lo siento tanto pero es que la escuela y todo eso realmente me hacen perder la cabeza, y para los que creyeron que dejaría sin continuar con la historia, pues no aquí esta la continuación, espero que no se desilusionen intente escribir un poco mas pero ya era mi desesperación por subir el capitulo que en cuanto creí que tenia la cantidad justa para un capitulo hasta ahí decidí escribir, y bueno dejo de aburrirlos con tanta palabrería que han de estar ansiosos por leer a los que siguen la historia.**

**Espero disfruten el capitulo.**

Hinata vio que el carruaje se abalanzaba sobre ella pero no pudo moverse. Y después, la embestida final, esperada, casi sin miedo.

El carruaje pasó como cortando el camino en dos. Hinata ya no estaba allí.

—... no era necesario que la trajeras aquí. ¿No tenías otro lugar donde llevarla...?

Hinata se despertó escuchando ruidos lejanos. Palabras y frases entrecortadas que no comprendía provenían de otra habitación. Miró alrededor y no supo dónde estaba. Esa cama no era la de ella se sintió extraña, incómoda. A su lado una mujer, con un rostro sereno. Instantes después, la mucama se asomó al pasillo interrumpiendo la conversación que se desarrollaba afuera.

—La señorita ha despertado —dijo.

Volvió al lado de Hinata y, con un trapo húmedo, comenzó a limpiarle los pies. La joven trató de incorporarse; la mujer, sin decir nada, la obligó a recostarse de nuevo.

Hinata fijó sus ojos en las molduras del techo y trató de recor dar qué había sucedido. Su padre, el barro, el vestido que le pesa ba... _Él vestido. _Palpó su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que ya no lo llevaba consigo. Ahora vestía una bata de seda blanca.

—¿Dónde estoy? —le preguntó a la mujer, que estrujaba el trapo en un recipiente con agua.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre alto que se acercó a la cabecera de la cama.

—¡Señor Uzumaki! —atinó a decir Hinata.

—Así es, señorita. ¿Está usted mejor?

Hinata se quedó mirándolo. No comprendía nada. Balbuceó algunas palabras y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

—Hana, déjanos solos —ordenó Uzumaki a la muchacha—. Señorita Hinata Hyuga. Ése es su nombre, ¿verdad?

Mientras tanto, acercaba una silla a la cabecera de la cama. Hinata asintió, bajando la mirada. Ahora que los recuerdos se agol paban en su mente se sentía peor aún. Una vez más se arrepintió de su comportamiento inmaduro en casa de Ino, pero al recordar lo que ese hombre, ahora tan galante, había estado haciendo horas atrás con Yumi, no pudo evitar que el rubor tiñera sus mejillas.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?

Naruto asintió.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Quién... quién me trajo hasta aquí?

Las lágrimas deseaban salir y la voz se le deformaba por el llanto reprimido. Comenzó a incorporarse.

—Vamos, señorita, recuéstese —ordenó Naruto con amabi lidad. El hombre abandonó la silla y la obligó a volver a su posi ción inicial.

—Además, ésas son varias preguntas. —Sonrió amistosamente, y después agregó—: Está en casa de unos amigos míos. La traje aquí porque la encontré en medio de la calle Larga, a punto de ser embestida por un carruaje.

Hinata bajó el rostro y por fin comenzó a sollozar.

—¿Usted... usted me salvó?

La joven levantó la mirada enrojecida y advirtió que los ojos de Naruto la escrutaban con intensidad; le dio tanta vergüenza que decidió levantarse e irse inmediatamente de allí.

Sin contestarle, Naruto la dejó hacer; el salto fue tan repen tino y estaba tan débil, que se mareó y cayó en sus brazos. Así permanecieron unos segundos; para Hinata una eternidad. No lo miraba; tenía el rostro hundido en su pecho y los ojos cerrados.

Un instante después, su mente volvió a su sitio y el equilibrio n su cuerpo. Se separó de él; no se atrevía a mirarlo.

—¿Dónde está mi vestido? Debo irme.

Naruto rió suavemente y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

—Señorita, no creo que su vestido sirva más.

Abrió el ropero y tomó uno de los trajes de mujer que había allí.

—Tome, póngase éste. Le quedará un tanto holgado, pero no creo que pretenda usarlo para un baile, ¿verdad?

—Gracias —contestó Hinata de una forma concisa.

Después, lo miró directo a los ojos y, señalándole el vestido, lo invitó a abandonar la habitación. Él permaneció unos segundos bajo el marco de la puerta, observándola. Por fin, salió.

Se quitó el batón y lo arrojó sobre la silla. Se dio cuenta de que debajo de la batano llevaba nada; su des nudez era completa. Miró con recelo hacia los cuatro costados de la habitación para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviese es piando y, rápidamente, se colocó el traje sin demasiados mira mientos. Después, se sentó frente al tocador y, al ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo, deseó que la tierra la tragara. Su cabello era una masa compacta de barro, briznas y pelo. Los mechones, tiesos y rectos, caían sobre su rostro como clavos largos y pesa dos. Su rostro, manchado de barro, no era el mismo. Descubrió en su cuello una costra de lodo seco que despegó con asco. Sentía vergüenza. Durante varios minutos había conversado con Uzumaki en ese estado. Estaba espantosa, mustia, maloliente, sucia. Se quedó pensativa por un momento; después, continuó acicalándose.

Levantó el brazo derecho para quitar las flores de seda de su tocado, mustias y sucias, y un agudo dolor, que le recorrió desde el hombro hasta el codo, la paralizó. A duras penas levantó lo más que pudo la manga del vestido y alcanzó a ver, a la altura de la clavícula, un enorme hematoma azulado.

Ahora recordaba con más claridad. Alguien la había embes tido, y era obvio que no habían sido los caballos. Alguien la había embestido por el costado derecho y la había sacado del alcance del carruaje. Ese alguien era Uzumaki.

Tomó el trapo con el que la mucama la había limpiado momentos atrás. Cuando lo enjuagó en el recipiente sólo logró ensuciarle más: el agua estaba inmunda. Lo estrujó con fuerza y se lo pasó por el rostro, intentando eliminar las manchas. Con el cabe llo no intentaría nada; no contaba con los elementos necesarios y sólo lograría empeorar la situación. Además, deseaba terminar rá pidamente con todo aquello y volver a su hogar.

Saltó al pasillo. Estaba oscuro y desierto. De repente, escu chó voces que venían de otro sector de la casa; no podía entender qué decían exactamente, pero parecían de un hombre y una mu jer en plena discusión.

Se encaminó hacia el lado izquierdo del corredor. Sólo de seaba escapar de allí.

—¡Señorita Hyuga! —la voz venía de atrás—. ¡Señorita! ¿Adónde cree que va?

Hinata se detuvo y, girando sobre sí, se encontró una vez más con Uzumaki. La oscuridad del pasillo le impedía verlo bien.

—Me voy a mi casa, señor. Debo irme. Además, ya le he causado a usted demasiados problemas.

—Estamos muy lejos de su casa.

—¿Usted sabe dónde vivo, señor?

Naruto permaneció mudo unos instantes, observando fi jamente sus formas a través de la oscuridad.

—No; pero supongo que una niña de tu clase social debe vi vir... no sé... ¿cerca de la Plaza principal, tal vez?

—Vivo un poco más lejos que la plaza.

—Pues eso está muy lejos de aquí. No podrá ir sola. Yo mismo la llevaré.

—Señor, no deseo causarle más...

—No diga nada. Es una orden —y a continuación gritó a uno de los sirvientes que prepararan el carruaje.

Nadie respondió; todo lo que se escuchó fue un correteo en otro lugar de la casa.

La figura majestuosa de Naruto se fue haciendo más níti da a medida que se aproximaba a ella. Hinata no podía moverse; aquel hombre le clavaba los ojos de tal forma que lograba paralizarle y quitarle todo resto de voluntad. La tomó por el brazo.

—¡Ayy! —exclamó Hinata, sobándose el hematoma.

—Lo siento —dijo él, sinceramente apenado.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Hinata lo notó desconcertado.

—Le molesta el brazo —afirmó—. Lo lamento; no tenía otro remedio que embestirla por ese lado si quería salvarle la vida. Tuvo suerte de que justo caminara por ahí.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que subieron al carruaje.

Naruto dijo la dirección y automáticamente los caballos comenzaron a andar.

Entre los cojines del carruaje, Hinata adoptó una postura que no correspondía a la de una joven de su clase. Sabía muy bien que en presencia de un caballero debía permanecer sentada, muy derecha, las rodillas juntas y las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, como si rezara. Pero no lo hizo así: se desparramó cómodamente en el asiento, frente a Naruto, recogiendo los pies bajo la falda. Para ella, él no era un caballero. Además, estaba exhausta. Aquella ha bía sido la noche más larga y difícil de su vida. No estaba para protocolos; normalmente no lo estaba, mucho menos ahora.

Naruto no le quitaba los ojos de encima y ella, aunque no estuviera mirándolo, lo sabía. Descorrió la cortina de la ventanilla y divisó la luna. Llena, muy llena y blanca. Ahora que la tormenta había pasado, pensó, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Sería poco caballeresco, e indiscreto además, preguntarle por qué deseaba quitarse la vida. De todos modos, como me con sidero su salvador, creo tener cierto derecho.

Hinata volvió sus ojos a él. Era más bello de lo que le había parecido en casa de Ino. Sus rasgos eran casi perfectos. Esa cabellera rubia que parecía tan fina y sedora, esa mirada de aquel azul intenso, sus labios ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados aquella tez clara pero que tenia un leve color debido al trabajo. Era increíblemente sensual y atractivo. Era el hom bre más atractivo que había visto en su vida.

El color de sus ojos era algo que definitivamente le atraía mucho era la mirada de un hombre, siempre controlada pero que por un momento cuando le pidió disculpas se había convertido en la de un niño.

—Evidentemente, no va a responderme.

Naruto la trajo a tierra. Extasiada en el rostro de aquel hombre, se había olvidado de todo. Le dio vergüenza una vez más, y bajó la vista.

—No lo sé... no sé por qué hice lo que hice.

—No creo que una persona que decide quitarse la vida...

—¡Por favor, señor, no vuelva a decirlo!

—¿Qué cosa? ¿"Quitarse la vida"?—Los ojos picaros de Naruto parecían sonreír, una faceta más de su mirada—. ¿No es ésa la verdad?

Hinata no respondió. Seguía con la vista baja, sólo que ahora se había sentado, muy derecha, las rodillas juntas y las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, como si rezara.

—Lo hice porque... bueno, porque... Porque mi padre con certó un matrimonio para mí y... —volvió a levantar la mirada. Después de decirlo sintió que se quitaba el mundo de encima, aunque se lo hubiera confesado a un extraño.

Naruto continuaba observándola, sereno. Parecía no haber escuchado la confesión de Hinata.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado? —preguntó, finalmente.

—¡Afortunado! ¡No va a serlo nunca jamás! ¡Yo me encargaré de hacerle la vida imposible!

Naruto no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reírse como nunca lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—¿De qué ríe, señor? —preguntó, ofendida.

—No, de nada, de nada. Disculpa... Quizá, de su vehe mencia. —Hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento—. Aún no me ha dicho de quién se trata.

—No lo conozco. Sólo sé que se trata de un extranjero que va a radicarse en Konoha y que... bueno, sólo eso. No me importa.

—¿No cree que su decisión fue un poco... dramática y defi nitiva? Tal vez se trate de un buen hombre.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—En su lugar, cualquier mujer se sentiría feliz de saber que su padre le ha conseguido un esposo. ¿No es eso lo que desean todas las chicas por estos tiempos?

—Todas, menos yo.

—¿Y qué desea usted, señorita Hyuga Hinata?

Volvió su rostro hacia él y lo miró con desdén.

—Señor Uzumaki —comenzó a decir—. No quiero que usted piense que soy una persona maleducada y descortés. En todo este tiempo no le he dado las gracias por haberme salvado la vida. Así que... gracias.

—¡Ah! ¡Después de todo sí desea seguir viviendo!

—Sí, deseo seguir viviendo, pero no por mí. Lo deseo por otra persona.

—¿Tal vez su corazón pertenece a algún otro?

—¿A quién podría yo haberle entregado mi corazón? Todos los hombres que conozco no son más que mentecatos aburridos. No, señor Uzumaki, sólo deseo vivir por mi abuelo.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra en el resto del viaje.

De pie en la puerta de su casa, Hinata siguió con la mirada la marcha del carruaje de Naruto. ¿Porque lo llamarían el Kyubi?, se preguntaba. Y, por más que pensaba, no lograba entenderlo. Por que si bien había salido de casa de Ino convencida de ello, ahora todo parecía haber cambiado.

El ruido de la puerta la arrancó de su ensimismamiento. Era Karu, que impulsivamente le echó los brazos al cuello.

—¡kami sea bendito una y mil veces porque te trajo a casa sana y salva! —exclamó mientras la abrazaba. Hinata respon dió al abrazo y la besó en ambas mejillas.

Karu se apartó y se quedó mirándola, perpleja.

—¡Kami, Hinata! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Dónde has esta do? Mírate un poco. ¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu cabello? ¿De quién es ese vestido, niña?

—¿Está mi padre?

—No, salió con Souta. Te están buscando.

—¡Pobre Souta! Debe estar muy preocupado.

—muchísimo no tienes una idea. Pero, ¿se puede saber dónde has estado?

—¡Ah, Karu! Han pasado tantas cosas esta noche que no sé por dónde empezar. Ven, vamos. Mientras me preparas un baño te lo cuento.

—¡Un baño, a esta hora!

—Es que, entre otras cosas, esta noche nadé en un bache lleno de barro.

La cara de espanto de Karu la hizo sonreír. Tomó por el brazo a la mujer y la arrastró hacia su alcoba. Se internaron en la casa en medio de un silencio y una oscuridad sobrecogedores. Hinata comprendió con alivio que el resto de la familia había per manecido ajeno a cuanto había sucedido esa noche en su vida.

Al cabo, estuvo en su cama, caliente y cómoda. Recién en ese momento su cuerpo volvió a tomar la forma de siempre. De todas maneras, se sentía extraña. Ni triste ni contenta: diferente.

En unos instantes se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Hinata pidió a Karu que la disculpara con sus abuelos. Mandó a decir que estaba indispuesta y permaneció el día entero en cama.

Era cierto. Cada parte del cuerpo le dolía y, por momentos, tuvo fiebre; pero era su espíritu el que había amanecido más indispuesto, se sentía tan diferente por alguna extraña razón.

La excitación por la aventura de la noche anterior había des aparecido al despuntar el sol para dar paso a la mayor desazón y angustia. Todo había terminado; ahora la realidad la ahogaba. La salud de su abuelo, la ruina de su fortuna, su casamiento concer tado. Todo había terminado: todos sus sueños y fantasías habían quedado destruidos. Los había destruido su padre, una vez más, como odiaba a ese hombre.

Más tarde, llegó su abuelo y se sentó junto a la cama, dis puesto a conversar con ella como todas las mañanas. Hinata miró esos ojos pálidos cansados, desvaídos, enmarcados por pliegues secos y arrugados de piel. Según su abuela, en su juventud los ojos de su Abuelo eran de un vivido azul cielo; pero el paso del tiempo los había desteñido, tornándolos perlado, apenas con un tono azulado en esas dos perlas..

Como nunca antes, Hinata comprendió en ese momento que si sería para prolongar algunos años más la vida de su abuelo, el sacrificio de su propia vida valdría la pena.

Conversaron acerca de todo. Leyeron los periódicos, discu tieron algo sobre la situación de las aldeas y su abuelo le relató nuevas anécdotas de cuando era un ninja y de cuando ella era pequeña. Le contó la preferida de Hinata; quizá la había escuchado mil veces ya, pero no le importaba escucharle mil más. Había algo en la mirada de su abuelo cuando la relataba que llenaba de orgullo a la joven.

—Una vez, recuerdo que era el día... —co menzó su abuelo.

—El día del cumpleaños de la tía Midori_... _—agregó Hinata.

—Así es, querida_. _Bueno, ese día te arrellanaste sobre mis rodi llas, como siempre cada mañana cuando me disponía a leer_. _Me señalaste una palabra del periódico y balbuceaste: "Yo sé lo que dice ahí, _abuelo". _Así fue como comenzaste a leer. Primero el nombre del periódico, luego los títulos, y así todo. Tengo que confesarte, princesa, que al principio me asusté. Des pués, pensé que alguien te había enseñado a escondidas. Sin em bargo, cuando pregunté todos lo negaron tan sinceramente que les creí. Lo consultamos con el médico. Nos dijo que aquello era ni más ni menos que una de tantas rarezas de la naturaleza. Comprenderás que no me quedé muy conforme con esa respues ta, así que consulté a otros doctoras. Uno de ellos me explicó que existen en el mundo algunas personas que aprenden a leer, inclu so a escribir, sin que nadie les enseñe. Se las llama autodidactas. Sólo hay unas pocas en el mundo y una de ésas la tengo yo.

Rozó con su mano la mejilla de Hinata; pensó, si su nieta le faltaba, él moriría.

Al cabo de un rato, la joven y su abuelo parecían haberse olvidado de todo y de todos. Sumergidos en sus recuerdos y vi vencias, nada los traía de nuevo a la realidad.

—Que manda a decir tu padre que más vale que mañana estés bien porque va a venir a verte tu prometido por la tarde.

Después de entregar el recado, Karu la miró con temor, esperando una explosión. Hinata escuchó y no dijo nada, lo que preocupó a la mujer; tal vez, habría sido mejor que la niña gritara y pataleara en su cama.

—¿Sabescuándo se va? —preguntó Hinata.

—¿Se va? ¿Quién, mi niña?

—Mi padre, pues.

—No lo ha dicho aún; me parece que no tiene intenciones de irse pronto —dijo Karu.

—¿Y de dónde sacas eso?

—Le ha dicho a Souta que esté atento en estos días porque tiene que hacer muchos negocios en la ciudad y lo va a necesitar como cochero. Además, trajo un baúl bastante grande con ropa. Para mi que se quiere quedar hasta la boda.

Al escuchar esa palabra, Hinata clavó la mirada en las sába nas. Karu, acongojada, sintió pánico al pensar que su niñita pu diera perder la razón por toda aquella maldita cuestión del matrimonio. Karu realmente le pediría a Kami para que hiciera que su niña se enamorara del prometido; así no sufriría tanto.

A punto de salir de la habitación para cumplir con su come tido, Hinata la detuvo.

—¿Nadie más sabe acerca de todo esto?

—¿De todo esto? ¿Qué, mi niña?

—¡Ay, pero si estás lenta hoy, Karu! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No desayunaste? Que si alguien más sabe lo de mi compromiso.

—Nadie, mi niña. Todos están como si nada pasara; todos menos tu padre. ¡Tiene una cara el pobre!

—¡Qué pobre ni ocho cuartos! ¡Es un maldito embustero! ¿Entiendes lo que hizo, Karu? —Miraba fijo a la mujer, echando chispas por los ojos—. ¡Me vendió como a una esclava en el mer cado! Me vendió al mejor postor —remató con indignación, y se llevó las manos al rostro.

—Vamos, Hinata, no llores.

Karura trataba de consolarla, aunque al ver a Hinata como siempre, con la mirada encendida y la lengua mordaz, se sintió más reconfortada.

—Si no lloro, Karu, no lloro. Aunque quisiera, no podría. Tengo tanta rabia, tanta rabia... —y, juntando los dientes, lanzó un grito ahogado.

—¿Por qué no ofreció a Hanabi? Ella estaría feliz de engan char a un marido.

—Pero no, mi niña, estando tú, ¿quién querría a Hanabi? Eres tan bella, más bella que la aurora en el campo. La niña Hanabi no es ni la mitad de lo que tú. Además, ella ya tiene novio.

—Ése no es un novio, es un zoquete, Ya creo yo que Hanabi lo cambiaría si tuviera posibilidad.

—Y como dice el dicho: 'Kami le da pan al que no tiene dientes" —sentenció Karu—. Lo que yo no comprendo es cómo no se te ocurrió preguntarle a tu padre de quién se trata... Tu prometido, digo.

—Ya te dije que no lo conozco; es un extranjero, recién llegado a la ciudad. No me interesa. Puede tratarse del mismo kami o del propio Demonio, me da exactamente igual.

Después de esto con cara de no poderlo creer Karura dejo la habitación.

A pesar de que nada le importaba, Hinata estaba bellísima esa tarde. Y todo gracias a las manos maestras de Karu que no sólo le habían confeccionado el vestido, sino que también la habían pei nado y maquillado. Si bien Karu ya había hecho sus oraciones a Kami, era cuestión de dejarle todo el asunto Kami.

Karu suspiró. Después, continuó marcando los bucles con un hierro caliente.

—¿Por qué suspiras? —preguntó Hinata.

—¡Ah, el amor, mi niña, el amor!

Levantó la vista del cabello de Hinata y observó por la venta na. Ahí estaba Souta.

—Para mí, el amor ya no existe. Es un sueño que jamás se hará realidad —afirmó sombríamente la joven.

—¡Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa, Hinata! No me hagas enojar.

—¿Que cómo puedo decir semejante cosa? Pregúntaselo al hijo mayor de mi abuelo.

Comenzaba a hartarse de tener que quedarse tiesa frente al espejo preparándose para alguien a quien ya había decidido odiar desde el primer momento,

—Ya sé, mi niña, que no es como lo soñaste. Lo sé porque hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. Pero la vida no es siempre como nosotros queremos, Hinata. A veces las cosas son de otra forma y no queda otra...

—Es que no puedo aceptar que por su culpa, justamente por su culpa, mi vida tenga que ser distinta a como yo la planeé. Por culpa suya y del estúpido de tío que no manejo bien las cosas.

—Bueno, mi niña, no te pongas en ese estado que no esta rás linda para cuando llegue.

Karu abandonó el peinado y comenzó a rozar carmín en las mejillas de Hinata.

—¿Es que no entiendes que no me interesa estar linda nunca más? No deseo agradarle. Ojalá me vea fea, muy fea, así no quiera casarse conmigo.

Se calló y bajó el rostro. Sabía que si el hombre no quería casarse con ella, el único que sufriría sería su abuelo. Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

—Por más que lo intentes, jamás podrás lograr que te vea fea porque, simplemente, eres hermosa, la más hermosa que yo conozco.

—No exageres. Tú me dices eso porque me quieres de ve ras, pero no ha de ser para tanto.

—Para tanto y mucho más. No sabes cuántas personas de otras familias mandan a sus sirvientas a preguntarme dónde te haces los vestidos, dónde te peinas, quién te enseñó a tocar el piano...

—¡No puedo creerlo!

Hinata giró sobre sí en el taburete y clavó sus ojos en los de Karura.

—Sí, cada vez que voy a la aldea de compras, alguna de las criadas me detiene y me pregunta. Tú nunca has querido darte cuenta lo bella que eres y siempre has intentado mantenerte apar te de la sociedad. Pero la sociedad te ha visto, Hinata; ellos siempre te ven.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —repitió. Se miró en el espejo del to cador y se acarició la mejilla.

—Pues créemelo, mi niña, créemelo. Eres la más bella. De verdad.

Se hizo un silencio. Karu continuó con su labor y Hinata permaneció con la mirada perdida en su propio reflejo.

—¡Ya está! ¡Listo! Estás más linda que una azucena. Espero que el caballero se muera de amor por ti. Y tú por él.

—Jamás. Jamás moriré de amor por alguien que me ha com prado como a una vaca en la feria. ¿Me entiendes, Karu? Jamás.

—¡No, Hinata, no! Debes predisponer tu corazón para él. Tal vez sea un buen hombre que realmente te quiere bien. Si lo com bates, sólo conseguirás hacer de tu vida un calvario. Debes hacer lo por el bien de todos.

—Por el bien del Abuelo es que hago el mayor sacrificio de mi vida, Karu. Una vez que tenga la certeza de que ese hombre ha pagado todas las deudas de mi abuelo, me escaparé, huiré lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarme.

Karura se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar. Abría sus ojos muy grandes y movía la cabeza de un lado al otro negando insistentemente. Es que la sabía capaz de eso y mucho más.

—Pero, Karu, no te pongas así. Tú y Souta vendrán conmi go. Jamás los abandonaría —argumentó Hinata, separándole las manos de la boca.

—Lo que se te ocurre, niña. Nunca vuelvas a pensar en algo igual, no debes hacerlo.

La palidez de Karu la asustó. Tanto que le prometió que jamás volvería a pensar en tal cosa. Sin embargo, la idea que aca baba de ocurrírsele de no le pareció tan mala, y decidió mantenerla en un rincón de su mente para rescatarla en el momento propicio.

—Tienes que tratar de amarlo, niña —insistió la mujer, un poco más tranquila con la promesa de su niña—.Con el tiempo, tal vez llegues a enamorarte de él, y todo esto que estás viviendo ahora te resulte gracioso.

Hinata la miró dulcemente. Karura era como una madre para ella, una de las personas en la que más confiaba, pero en ese momento su la mujer no lograba comprenderla. Pensó en tía Midori; ella sí la entendería. Por desgracia, hacía muchos años que su tía se había casado con un poderoso ninja y se había marchado con él a la aldea de la Arena.

En ese momento se escuchó la aldaba de la puerta principal. Debía de ser él. Hinata, muy nerviosa, comenzó por tener un ataque de ansiedad moviéndose de un lado para otro y haciendo movimientos torpes con sus manos; y, por fin, y sin querer, se le cayó la talquera, haciendo un desparramo de polvo en el piso.

—¡Dios mío, el ruedo del vestido está lleno de talco, Hinata! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—¡Es un poco de talco, Karu! ¡No exageres! ¿Ves? Sacudien do un poco, se quita —dijo, mientras se agachaba para eliminar el polvo.

—¡No te agaches, Hinata! Vas a reventar el corsé.

Karu la tomó por los antebrazos y la obligó a enderezarse.

—Déjame que yo lo haga.

En ese momento, llamó a la puerta del dormitorio otra de las muchachas de la casa.

—manda a decir el señor Hiashi-sama que la niña Hinata vaya a la sala. Que alguien la está esperando:

Hinata tomó las manos de Karu entre las suyas, que estaban frías, sudorosas, y le temblaban un poco.

—Kami, dejo todo en tus manos —murmuró Karu.

Y la dejó ir.

Cuando Hinata llegó a la sala, su padre ya no estaba allí. Sólo vio a un hombre de espaldas a ella, observando por la ventana.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Hinata, delatando su presencia.

—Buenas tardes —contestó el caballero, comenzando a dar se la vuelta.

—¿Señor Uzumaki? —frunció el entrecejo, sorprendida y ex trañada—. Ah... es usted.

De Silva asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Qué confusión! —Hinata trataba de ganar tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas. Presentía que algo horrible estaba a punto de suceder, y no se atrevía a enfrentarlo—. Yo creí que... En realidad, mí padre... Él me dijo que...

Hinata cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, intentando controlar su ansiedad. Sabía que estaba balbuceando como un niño, y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Es acaso a usted... —dijo un momento después—, que se refería mi padre cuando dijo...? Quiero decir, ¿se trata de usted, señor Uzumaki, con quien yo...?

La voz se le había convertido en un hilo; el pánico a la respuesta la dominaba. El caballero se limitó a asentir en silencio.

Sin más ni más, Hinata tomó entre sus manos el jarrón de porcelana del aparador y se lo arrojó directo a la cabeza. Cierta mente, no contó con los buenos reflejos Uzumaki. El hombre como si fuera cosa de nada con solo un grácil movimiento de su cuerpo esquivó el proyectil. El jarrón fue a dar justo contra el marco de la ventana y sus fragmentos se esparcieron, en parte, sobre la ropa negra de Naruto.

Hinata, en estado de _shock, _no dijo palabra, no respiró, no pestañeó, no se movió. Su mente no podía salir de la confusión en la que había caído; un torbellino, un huracán la habrían conmovi do menos. "Oh! Por Kami mío, no él", fue lo que pudo pensar.

—_Que es lo que pasa aquí__?_—exclamó Rukia al ingre sar a la sala. El espectáculo con el que se encontró la señora era de lo más extraño. Un hombre que no conocía se sacudía las últimas esquirlas de porcelana de su ropa. Su nieta Hinata lo miraba como a un fantasma. Rukia se colgó las gafas en la nariz: tuvo que admitir que lo que estaba viendo no era producto de su imaginación.

Detrás de la dueña de casa entraron Naoko y Hiashi. El padre de Hinata quedó boquiabierto al ver los trozos de jarrón sobre el piso de la sala

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó a su hija, volviendo sus ojos a ella.

Hinata no podía hablar. Se había quedado muda y no aparta ba la mirada de de Naruto. Nuevamente, sus arrebatos la habían puesto en una situación imposible.

—¿Hinata? —insistió su padre

Hinata no se inmutó. Seguía con la vista clavada en Naruto, que en ese momento, como si nada raro hubiese ocurrido, se dedicaba a recoger del suelo los pedazos del jarrón.

—¡Oh, no, señor! ¡Por favor, deje usted! —Rukia ya estaba junto a Naruto. Le quitó con suavidad el trozo de porcelana de la mano, lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hasta el sillón.

—Por favor, señora —dijo entonces Uzumaki, y con una ele gante reverencia invitó a Rukia a sentarse, el chico sí que sabia como tratar a las mujeres.

La anciana le sonrió, halagada, y se sentó. Uzumaki paseó fugazmente su mirada por los presentes, cons ciente del suspenso y la incomodidad que se había creado entre ellos. Era evidente que todos estaban pendientes de él.

—Toda la culpa ha sido mía —dijo con sencillez, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular—. El jarrón me atrajo por su colorido y delicadeza. Lo acerqué a la ventana para apreciarlo mejor, y sin que me diera cuenta se me resbaló de las manos. En ese momento entró la señorita. Y como es natural, se ha quedado boquiabierta ante mi torpeza. No sé cómo pedirles disculpas...

Rukia cruzó una rápida mirada con Hinata, que apartó los ojos avergonzados.

—Olvide usted el jarrón, señor Uzumaki —se apresuró a decir Hiashi, que no necesitó ninguna explicación para saber la verdad de lo ocurrido.

El gesto de contrariedad que se dibujó en el rostro de Rukia —aquel jarrón era una antigüedad de la familia valuada en una cantidad considerable de dinero—la reaccion no pasó inadvertida Naruto.

—No, señor Hiashi, no es algo sin importancia; para mí es un hecho bochornoso. Debo repararlo de alguna manera.

Sus ojos azules se posaron alternadamente en Rukia y en Hinata, todavía ausente.

—Mañana mismo buscaré un jarrón igual —dijo por fin. —No se preocupe, señor... —Rukia advirtió de pronto que con el alboroto ni siquiera sabía con quién estaba hablando.

—¡Oh_, _discúlpeme! ¡Aún no los he presentado! —dijo Hiashi mientras se aproximaba a ambos—.madre_, _él es el señor Uzumaki, socio en algunos negocios. Señor Uzumaki, la señora Rukia de Hyuga, mi madre.

Naruto tomó delicadamente la mano de la anciana y la besó como todo un caballero.

—Ella es mi hermana menor, Naoko —agregó Hiashi—. ¡Ah!, y ella es mi hija Hinata.

Hinata clavó los ojos en los de su padre, que bajó la vista.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Hinata. —Desde lejos, Naruto in clinó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Nosotros nos conocimos anteanoche, en casa de la señorita Ino Yamanaka en la fiesta —co mentó Uzumaki a la señora Rukia.

—Tome asiento por favor, señor Uzumaki. ¡Y sobre todo, olvídese del jarrón!

El rostro de la anciana había cambiado al comprender que el joven Naruti era un candidato más que favorable para poner fin a la soltería de su nieta.

Entretanto, Naoko y Hiashi se sentaban cerca de Rukia y de de Naruto. Sólo Hinata permaneció de pie, confundida.

—Si me permites, abuela_, _yo me retiro —dijo, inexpresiva. Naoko y Rukia la observaron desconcertadas. Hiashi contuvo su furia, y Naruto sonrió con picardía.

—¡Por favor, señorita Hinata! ¡No me prive usted de su pre sencia! —Naruto se incorporó del sillón. Fue directo hasta Hinata, la tomó de la mano, sonrió, Hinata tenía unas manos muy suaves y la condujo a un silla cerca de él. La joven no le sacaba los ojos de encima, y Naruto creyó ver chispas en ellos.

Se entregaron a una plática intrascendente de la que sólo Hinata se mantuvo al margen. Al principio logró no pensar en nada. Momentos después, cuando entendió el giro brusco y radical que había dado su visita, la piel se le erizó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente.

—Vamos, hija, toma un poco de té, te sentará bien. Estás muy pálida, querida.

Hinata tomó temblorosamente la taza que le alcanzó su abue la. En seguida, Naruto sostuvo la taza por ella, apoyándola en una mesa cerca de la joven.

—Esta vez no he hecho ningún desastre, doña Rukia. El comentario de Naruto causó la risa de todos. Hinata, en cambio, lo observó exasperada, a punto de estallar.

Al cabo de una hora, Naruto se había puesto en el bolsillo a Rukia y Naoko. Hiashi estaba radiante por el triunfo. La actitud de su hija ya no le importaba; si su madre y su padre lo aceptaban, el matrimonio ya era un hecho. La batalla con Rukia estaba gana da. Ahora sólo restaba impresionar bien al viejo Hyuga, y asunto arreglado.

—Creo que ya es hora de retirarme, señoras. Ha sido un verdadero placer compartir la tarde con ustedes.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos.

—Señor Uzumaki, el placer ha sido nuestro. Regrese usted cuando desee —dijo Rukia, cortésmente. Y ansiosa por cerrar el círculo alrededor de la escurridiza Hinata, agregó—: Me gustaría que el señor Hyuga lo conociera.

—Será un placer —replicó Naruto con galantería. Luego, miró fijamente a Hinata y añadió—: Además, me gustaría volver a ver a su niela si para usted no es inconveniente.

Hinata le sostuvo la mirada, implacable y fría.

—Insisto, señor Uzumaki, vuelva cuando desee. Las puertas de esta casa están siempre abiertas para usted —aclaró Rukia, para que no quedaran dudas.

Naruto saludó con una leve inclinación, dio media vuelta, y abandonó la sala.

—Además de todo, eres un mentiroso —dijo Hinata entre dientes y con el gesto desencajado.

Hiashi sabía bien a qué se refería, pero no deseaba discutir más con su hija.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sabes perfectamente por qué lo digo. —Lo miró fijamente, y en el silencio que sobrevino resonó con fuerza su respiración agita da—. ¡Me dijiste que no lo conocía y que se trataba de un extranjero!

—Es cierto —afirmó Hiashi con sarcasmo.

—Pero resulta ser que sí lo conozco. Y que no es extranjero.—Hinata adelantó su cuerpo y se puso las manos en la cintura, desafiante.

—Yo no sabía que lo conocías y... se podría decir que, en cierta forma, es extranjero. Además, en algo no te mentí; es muy, pero muy rico.

—¡Mentiroso! Me ocultaste la verdad porque es marginado. ¡Es un abandonado sin padres! ¡Y tiene la fama de un demonio maldito! —explotó Hinata—. ¡No tiene padres y nadie sabe quien fue siquiera su madre! ¡Por eso me ocultaste la verdad! No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes hacenne esto... —De pronto, su voz desfalleció.

—Te desconozco, Hinata. ¿No eres tú la que siempre pregona la igualdad entre todos? ¿No eres tú la que siempre trata a los sirvientes como sí fuesen de la familia? ¿Qué hay con Karura y Souta? Los respetas más que a mí, y no son más que un par de criados.

—¡Nó te atrevas a meterte con ellos, maldito embustero! Ellos son diez veces mejores que tú.

—¡Basta! —gritó Hiashi, tratando de intimidar a Hinata—. Ya está todo arreglado. Te casarás con él como sea. Si no lo haces, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá en esta casa.

Hinata se fue llorando de rabia, como odiaba a su padre, pero había ganado se tenía que casar si no quería que su abuelo Chiaki muriera.

Naruti volvió. Y lo hizo casi todas las tardes. Cada vez que se presentaba en la mansión Hyuga, Naruto traía consigo al gún presente para los miembros de la familia. Para todos, excepto para Hinata, a quien parecía no importarle. El primero fue un mag nífico jarrón de porcelana azul marino con delicadas orquídeas dibujadas en laca rosa pálido. Bellísimo, y por cierto mucho más costoso que el que Hinata había hecho volar por el aire. Naoko recibió un par de guantes de color marfil que Naruto mandó comprar, la tienda más cara de la ciudad. El viejo Hyuga también fue sorprendido con un presente. Nadie podía comprender cómo conseguía cosas tan bonitas. Al parecer, ningún obstáculo se interponía entre Naruto Uzumaki y sus deseos.

Frente a sus abuelos, Hinata aparentaba ser la jovencita más encantadora de la Aldea. Risueña, conversadora, hasta picara, se convertía en otra persona cuando la dejaban a solas con Naruto en la sala. Con él era mordaz y atrevida, violenta y resen tida. No tenía mayores miramientos en expresarte todo su despre cio. Pero Naruto mostraba la paciencia de un monje y la segu ridad de un magnate. Nada lo importunaba; ninguno de los comentarios o las palabras de Hinata parecían hostigarlo. Siempre de buen humor, no disminuía sus elogios a los Hyuga.

—¿Hasta cuándo tendré que soportar esta farsa del galante enamorado? ¿Qué espera para anunciar nuestra boda? ¿Qué me enamore de usted, señor Uzumaki?

Una sonrisa sarcástica, casi enfermiza, surcó los labios de Hinata.

—Eres tan bella cuando sonríes.

El hombre le tomó la mano; ella la retiró como del fuego.

—No sea hipócrita, señor Uzumaki. Responda a mi pregunta. ¿Cuándo será la maldita boda?

—No sabía que estabas tan interesada en casarte conmigo, Hinata. Realmente, saber que lo deseas tanto es una noticia maravillosa.

Hinata cerró los puños y apretó los clientes tratando de repri mir un grito de impotencia. Tenía muchas ganas de golpear a ese hombre en esos momentos. Su rostro se puso de colores. Por un instante, sus miradas se cruzaron. Pero era tanto el poderío y el dominio que Naruto demostraba tener sobre ella, sobre su padre, sobre todos, que bajó la cara y comenzó a sollozar. No quería que él la supiese quebrada. Se levantó y abandonó la sala.

La pena que la embargaba dejó en el aire una estela que se apoderó del alma de Naruto. Su habitual gesto soberbio se desvaneció, y en su lugar apareció un semblante apagado y mor tecino. En realidad, Naruto no sabía qué hacer con Hinata, aquella mujer que a primera vista le había causado tantas emociones.

Al día siguiente, Hiashi anunció ante toda la familia el com promiso de su hija y Uzumaki, y el deseo de Naruto de que la boda se realizara cuanto antes.

—Quiero que sepan que he aceptado el pedido de mano de Hinata que me ha hecho el señor Uzumaki.

Naoko y Rukia trataban de contener las lágrimas: no corres pondía llorar; Keiko se acercó a su hermana y, disimuladamente, le tomó la mano. Chiaki Hyuga permaneció largo rato contemplan do a su hijo. Siempre había pensado que le consultaría ese tema cuando llegara el momento.

Finalmente, Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le entregó un pequeño estuche de terciopelo. Todos permanecían callados y expectantes, los ojos clavados en las manos de la joven. Al fin, Hinata lo abrió.

—¡Es bellísimo! —exclamó Keiko al descubrir el cintillo de brillantes y aguamarinas con zafiros.

Naruto tomó el anillo de manos de Hinata y se lo colocó en el dedo. Rukia y Naoko se acercaron a curiosear, asombradas ante una alhaja tan soberbia.

Al día siguiente, toda Konoha conocía la noticia del compromiso de Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki. Cada una de las familias más importantes parecía un hervidero de chismes y hablillas. Por fin, de Uzumaki despejaba el enigma que había manteni do en vilo a las jovencitas de la ciudad. Algunas estaban verdes de envidia. Uno de los solteros más codiciados de las Aldeas se les había escapado. Tenían que aceptarlo, ninguna competía con la señorita Hyuga.

Hinata era la más hermosa, la más rebelde, la más escurridiza de todas las doncellas de la alta sociedad. Él, aunque sin padres, un tanto bordey marginado, era el protegido de la hokage y uno de los hombres más ricos de las aldeas, sin contar con sus inigualables habilidades que tenía como ninja. Razón suficiente para que todos hicieran caso omiso de los antecedentes genealógicos de Naruto y lo dejaran entrar en su círculo como si se tratase de un conde, aunque supieran perfectamente que no se trataba de uno de ellos.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Hinata!

La joven se sobresaltó cuando Sakura Haruno irrumpió en su alcoba y quebró el silencio en el que estaba sumida desde hacía rato.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Hinata. Y se arrojó a sus brazos con tal ímpetu que sintió las varillas del corsé de su amiga bajo sus manos.

Sakura sabia lo del compromiso de Hinata con Naruto. El propio Naruto lo había anunciado la noche anterior durante la cena en su casa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la pregunta,

—¿Es cierto que vas a...

Hinata no la dejó terminar. Quería hablar lo menos posible del tema.

—Por favor, dime, ¿cómo está tu abuela?

—No muy bien.

Los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron y sus labios dibujaron una mueca triste. Su abuela, no estaba bien de salud. Sakura y Hinata amaban a la mujer, tal vez porque deseaban ser como ella. Hermosa, majestuosa, refinada, y libre como un pájaro. Un pájaro que ya había soportado demasiados años de cautiverio y estaba decidiendo partir definitivamente.

Hinata comprendió que debía cambiar de tema.

—¿Estuviste ya sabes quién? —preguntó en voz baja y con tono cómplice, intentando levantarle el ánimo.

Eso pareció suficiente para alegrar a Sakura. Comenzó a re latarle a su amiga los detalles de la relación clandestina que man tenía el exiliado de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. Estaba perdida de amor y pasión por él. Dentro de ella se habían desatado por fin los sentimientos de los que tanto le había hablado su abuela.

Después, Hinata le contó acerca de Su relación con Naruto, desde los acontecimientos en la fiesta de Ino, su casi muerte por un carruaje hasta la entrega del anillo frente a su familia. Finalmente, pudo expresar el odio que sentía por aquel hombre, la vergüenza que le provocaba el saberse comprada, el dolor de casarse sin amor, la humillación, la deshonra.

—Tal vez, Hinata, no sea tan malo como tú piensas.

—¡Oh, tú también! Parece que te hubieras puesto de acuer do con Karu —rezongó Hinata, levantándose de la cama y digiriéndose al tocador. Sakura la siguió y, tomando un cepillo de cerda, comenzó a peinarle el cabello, tan lacio, tan largo. Sabía que eso la fascinaba.

—Ha ido varias veces a mi casa. Tiene algunos negocios con mi padre. Yo no lo he visto mucho últimamente porque me la he pasado en con mi abuela, tú sabes, pero las veces que nos hemos cruzado, me ha parecido un hombre muy interesante. De veras...

Sakura sonrió al escuchar el resuello obstinado de su amiga.

—No seas terca y escúchame —insistió—.es alto, apuesto, rubio, tiene unos hermosos ojos y tiene algo. Es galante, es delicado... Y muy refinado para ser un ninja con reputación de tener un demonio, ¿no crees?

—Creo que es un cretino. ¿Jamás te has preguntado por qué lo llaman "el kyubi"? No debe ser justamente por tratarse del hom bre más bueno y galante del mundo, ¿no te parece?

—Está bien —dijo sakura un tanto enojada—. Está bien. Si no lo soportas, ¿por qué no vas y le dices que no te casarás con él?

—¡No! Sabes que no puedo. Por mi abuelo_._

Hinata bajó los ojos. Allí, abandonado en el tocador desde el día en que Naruto se lo entregara, estaba el anillo de compromiso.

—Entonces, haz un intento por cambiar de actitud. Si no, tú vida será un verdadero infierno.

Hinata asintió en silencio. Las mismas palabras de Karu. ¿Sería ella una obstinada sin razón? ¿Por qué no lograba ver la solución que todos parecían vislumbrar tan claramente? Estaba muy confundid!

La boda tuvo lugar un sábado, en la mansión Hyuga, en la más estricta intimidad. Sólo asistieron la familia de Hinataa y los amigos más allegados. No había invitados por la parte del novio, y nadie cometió la indiscreción de preguntarpor qué; todos sabían que Naruto no tenía madre ni padre, que había vivido toda su niñez solo con ayuda de los Hokages.

Esa mañana, Hinata estaba sencillamente inalcanzable. Los invita dos contuvieron el aliento al verla ingresar a la sala acondicionada para la ocasión del brazo de su abuelo. Naruto simulaba una indolente serenidad al observarla aproximarse. Sin embargo, no dejó de admirarse íntimamente con la belleza de su prometida; de repente, sus movimientos siempre estudiados se liberaron, y el cuerpo se le estremeció de placer; su sonrisa, siempre burlona, fue, por primera vez, sincera. Hinata, en cambio, parecía ajena a todo. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto indefinido de la pa red, sus ojos habían abandonado su brillo aperlado y se habían convertido en dos glaciares tan frios.

El vestido que le había confeccionado Karu era tan bello como ella. Al verla en aquel majestuoso traje, Naruto tuvo que admi tir que nadie lo habría hecho mejor. Era blanco, de encaje francés. El corsé se ceñía de tal modo a su talle que revelaba la estrechez de su cintura y la redondez de sus senos. Naruto los imaginó suaves como una rosa, y de inmediato tuvo un estremecimiento, pero discretamente sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas.

Después de la ceremonia, se sirvieron los manjares que Rukia había hecho pre parar. A pesar de que todo parecía a pedir de boca, la anciana estaba desconsolada; los acontecimientos se habían precipitado de tal modo que no había tenido el tiempo necesario para preparar todo lo que ella hubiese deseado_, _que lleva más de un mes de elaboración. Mientras todo a su alrededor parecía inmensa felicidad, la tristeza profunda del rostro de Hinata expresaba a gritos silenciosos su desconsuelo. Era paradójico, pensó; esa mañana, su familia festejaba lo que creía su dicha, y ella se sentía el ser más desgra ciado de este mundo. Su abuelo irrumpió en sus pensamientos tomándola del brazo y apartándola del grupo.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste, princesa?

—No, abuelo_, _no estoy triste. —Trató de ensayar una son risa como lo había hecho cada día desde que su padre le anuncia ra la noticia—. Me siento un poco rara, nada más. La verdad es que extraño mucho tía Midori_. _Me habría gustado que estuviera hoy aquí.

Su abuelo le golpeó cariñosamente la mejilla, con gesto divertido.

—Creo que es normal que te sientas un poco extraña. Hoy es un día muy especial. Todo va a cambiar en tu vida.

Chiaki hizo una pausa y se sentó en el sillón. Hinata se arrellanó a su lado..

—Como te decía, todo va a cambiar. Pero para mejor. Com partir tu vida con la persona que amas es lo más maravilloso que le puede suceder a un ser humano. Te lo aseguro.

Hinata sintió que el corazón le galopaba en el pecho. Se frotó las manos, cada vez más húmedas y frías; podía sentir las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban entre sus senos hasta perderse en su vien tre. ¿Cómo haría para ocultarle a su abuelo que todo aquello era una farsa? Una espantosa y cruel farsa maquinada por su padre y su llamante esposo. ¿Cómo haría para soportar su vida al lado de un hombre al que ya odiaba con toda su alma? Veía su sonrisa, siem pre despreocupada, que parecía decirle: "No me desafíes, Hinata. Ahora, yo tengo el poder". Sus ojos profundos eran infranqueables: nun ca podía saber lo que pensaban. Y sus gestos eran tan controlados que no hacía un solo movimiento, no decía una sola palabra, sin analizarlos antes. Estaba segura de ello. La sola presencia de Uzumaki la intimidaba, la llenaba de temores y vacilaciones. ¿Cómo haría para soportarlo una vida entera?

Un pequeño alboroto en la puerta principal interrumpió los consejos de Chiaki, Tsunade había llegado.

Chiaki y Hinata se pusieron de pie rápidamente, como si al guien los hubiera pinchado con un alfiler. Hinata permaneció al lado del sillón, sin moverse; su abuelo salió al encuentro de la Hokage de Konoha.

Los invitados no podían creer que Tsunade hubiese concurrido a la boda de Naruto; últimamente, permanecía recluida en su oficina haciendo papeleo todo el día, casi sin dormir ni comer. Todas las misiones que autorizar, tratados que negociar pactos que acordar todo sea por el bienestar de la paz entre las aldeas.

Detrás de Tsunade apareció su casi hija Shizune. No era linda, pero tampoco fea; tenía una figura delgada y un rostro agradable que conquistaba los corazones de todos por la humildad de su mirada y lo acogedor de su sonrisa. Siempre tenía palabras dulces y llenas de esperanza para quien visitaba su casa en busca de consuelo o de un favor. Se había convertido en una de las mujeres más queridas de Konoha y no era difícil caer bajo un encanto tan puro y espontáneo.

—Tsunade, es un honor que usted se haya dignado a visitar mi casa en un día tan feliz como éste.

A continuación, el viejo Hyuga hizo una respetuosa reve rencia con la cabeza.

—Déjese de tanta formalidad, Hyuga. Si yo lo conozco a usted desde antes de haberme hecho Hokage.

Tsunade lo abrazo amigablemente, provocando el asombro de los presentes. Evidentemente, Tsunade estaba de muy buen humor ese dia; a pesar de ello, las personas a su alrededor la trataban con un cauteloso respeto, en el que se mezclaban la admiración y el temor. Todos la conocían demasiado bien; con sus amigables sonrisas o con sus explosiones de rabia cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería y su fuerza era increíble, realmente con una mujer con la cual no te gustaría meterte.

—Además, el honor es mío —continuó diciendo Tsunade con voz amigable—.ahora que Naruto se ha unido a su nieta, usted y yo somos casi como de la familia.

En aquel momento, Naruto creyó conveniente irrumpir en la escena.

—¡abuela Tsunade, pensé que ya no vendría! —exclamó.

—¡cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames abuela!, aparte Shizune me estuvo recordando tu boda todo el día. —replicó Tsunade.

Las presentaciones y saludos duraron un buen rato. En todo ese tiempo, Hinata no se movió del lugar en el que su abuelo la había dejado, al costado del sillón, callada, pendiente de la esce na. Comenzaba a vislumbrar el verdadero poder del hombre con el que se había casado. Sintió que la piel se le erizaba. Que Tsunade se hubiera dignado a aparecer esa mañana en casa de su abuelo paja saludar a Uzumaki ponía de manifiesto el inmenso cariño que sentía por él. Y en esos tiempos, el cariño y el aprecio de Tsunade valían más que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando vio que el Tsunade se acercaba a ella, tragó saliva. ¿Acaso había esperado pasar desapercibida y que no la saludaran? Si esa ilusión había pasado por su cabeza, se desvaneció apenas la Hokage le sonrio amigablemente sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella, que a esa altura ya era incapaz de disimular su terror.

Tsunade era una bella mujer, de un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso, pero con una mirada firme llena de autoridad, y con la actitud suficiente como para ser Hokage, sin contar con todas las habilidades físicas que la rodeaban.

Naruto se ocupó de presentarlas, después tomo parte en la conversación .Sus ocurrencias, que hi cieron reír a Shizune, sólo lograron arrancar de los labios apreta dos de Hinata una sonrisa falsa y afectada.

Después empezaron unas melodías por parte de una pequeña orquesta, Hinata era casi arrastrada, apenas si movía los pies; dura y erecta como una vara, la repentina e inesperada intimidad de las manos de su esposo la habían puesto sumamente nerviosa. Los dedos de él Silva, finos y largos, se entrelazaron con los de la joven, pequeños y suaves. Naruto apoyó su mano en la curva más pronunciada y excitante de la cintura de ella y, con la maes tría de un caballero, comenzó a llevarla al ritmo del vals a través del salón.

Los invitados y los dueños de casa se congregaron alrededor de los novios. Pronto se sumaron nuevas parejas a la pista y en pocos momentos no quedó lugar para uno más.

Naruto tenía la mirada clavada en el rostro de Hinata. Pensó que ésa era la primera vez que bailaban juntos y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la única ocasión en que se lo había pedi do. _"Antes prefiero estar muerta." _La voz de su esposa llegaba ahora como el recuerdo de un pasado que, a pesar de ser cercano, se le antojaba tan lejano como su infancia. Naruto estaba seguro de que aquella noche Hinata lo había visto con Yumi. ¿Cómo explicar, si no, semejante respuesta a una simple invitación a bailar? De todos modos, era algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo; Yumi sólo había sido una de tantas.

Hinata, en cambio, esquivaba los ojos de Naruto. No los soportaba; parecían atravesarla con la mirada. También ella recor dó aquella noche en lo de Ino y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. En ese momento percibió que la mano de su esposo se ceñía con más firmeza sobre ella y su rostro se acercaba más al suyo. Una exquisita fragancia le inundó los sentidos, más atribulados y confundidos que nunca. Entretanto, sus pies seguían presurosos los pasos diestros de Naruto, que la guiaba como a una pluma en la mano; por momentos, cuando un acorde más pronunciado invitaba al danzarín a hacerla girar entre sus brazos para tomarla con más vigor y fogosidad que antes, su cabeza pare cía dar vueltas. Sentía que debía aferrarse al cuerpo de Naruto porque los pies le fallaban; el remedio era peor que la enferme dad: el hombre respondía con más ardor.

La salvó su abuelo. Le pidió a Uzumaki la próxima pieza y el novio aceptó con desagrado.

Mientras bailaban. Chiaki Hyuga, extasiado y orgulloso, la miró sin esbozar el menor comentario. ¡Qué niña especial era ésa! ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Quizá, su hermosura sin igual. No, no era sólo eso. Su inteligencia. Tal vez, pero había algo más en ella que la hacía singular. Hinata era su nieta adorada, su alma gemela. Na die lo conocía como ella, ni siquiera Rukia, después de tantos años juntos.

A pesar de que Hinata ya no viviría bajo su techo, Chiaki estaba contento de que se casara con Uzumaki. No podía quejarse; el hombre era educado, de buena presencia, fuerte y muy rico. Le asegura ría a su nieta la vida cómoda a la que estaba habituada. Además, era el único al que ella había aceptado.

Al abuelo no le importaba mucho el hecho de que Naruto no tuviera padres. ¿Alguien podía culparlo por eso? En cambio, Uzumaki había mostrado su hombría abriéndose camino en medio de un mundo antagónico que lo condenaba sin misericordia, hasta llegar a ser lo que ahora: un hombre importante, refinado y agradable.

Además, Hinata necesitaba a alguien como él, de ca rácter, con convicciones firmes y espíritu optimista. Tal vez había sido demasiado blando con su nieta, tal vez la había echado a perder con sus ideas románticas. Pero cuando la niña llegó a su vida, él ya estaba viejo y con la guardia baja. ¿Cómo podría ser duro y estricto con una dulzura como ella?

Los valses dejaron de sonar y todo fue terminando. Los invitados se fueron yendo poco a poco hasta quedar solo los de la casa.

Hinata comprendió lo que habiá estado rehuyendo durante todo ese tiempo: que debía marcharse de su hogar, del hogar de sus abuelos, sus seres más queridos y adorados, para dirigirse a la estancia de un hombre que, aunque todos, llamaban su esposo, para ella no era más que un extraño.

—¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, Hinata Hyuga! —Karu pare cía furiosa esta vez—. ¿Es que acaso todo esto ha logrado trastornarte, niña?

—Te lo suplico, no me dejes sola con él.

—Pero, ¿no te das cuenta de que él es tu esposo y que tendrás que pasar tus días a su lado?

La criada la miró directo a los ojos, conteniendo el aliento por unos instantes. Después, suspiró, y bajando la mirada, cedió.

—Está bien.

Hinata se abalanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Basta, Hinata! ¡Pareces un cachorro, basta!

—Gracias, Karu, gracias.

La reacción de Hinata había sido tan infantil que Karu no pudo esgrimir una mueca de disgusto. Iría con los recién casados en el carruaje, sí, ya que no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para negarse. No la dejaría a solas con su marido hasta que llegaran a la estancia. ¿Y después qué? Se le ponía la piel de gallina de sólo pensar que Hinata no se aviniera pronto a entrar en razón.

Salieron todos a la calle. Tres carruajes esperaban ante la puerta. Los baúles con la ropa y los bienes de Hinata ya habían sido cargados. Su caballo bayo, enganchado al coche principal, corcoveaba impaciente, en tanto Karu y Souta esperaban la par tida junto a su ama; Hinata jamás habría consentido que sus dos sirvientes no fueran a vivir con ella a la casa de de Naruto. Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo de Uzumaki, trató de interponer una excusa para impedirlo; todos sabían el afecto que la joven les tenía y el respeto e idolatría que ellos le profesaban. A Chiaki Hyuga ni se le habría ocurrido oponerse: sabía que nadie la protegería mejor que esas dos personas.

La despedida fue rápida, en un intento por dar fin a lo que parecía ser una tortura para los miembros de la casa Hyuga. Hinata se colgó del cuello de su abuelo y trató de no derramar ninguna lágrima. Por su parte, el abuelo intentó mantenerse sereno y no demostrar que su alma se desgarraba. Cuando logró separarla de él, sólo le acarició torpemente el pómulo, instándola a partir.

Hiashi permanecía a un costado. Finalmente, se acercó a su hija y le musitó algo con miedo.

—No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más —murmu ró Hinata, con los dientes apretados, casi sin despegar los labios. Después de perforar la mirada de su padre, giró sobre sí, y ordenó con voz firme:

—Karu vamonos ya, por favor.

**Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, para serles sincera se me olvido por completo el nombre de los personajes quien era quien tuve que leer y releer lo que ya ****tenía escrito, hice mi mejor esfuerzo espero que haya sido de su agrado y ya saben, siempre son buenos los reviews, hasta los reclamos de mi ausencia jajajaja, lo que debería de mejorar sugerencias todo es válido me gusta escuchar la opinión de las personas.**

**Oh! Cierto m****e hacen muy felices aquellas personas que me dejaron review a pesar de ver que la historia tenía un año sin actualizar, muchas gracias a todos ustedes.**

**Y bueno estimados lectores hasta el próximo capítulo y esta vez prometo que no me demorare tanto. ^^ **

**Matta ne! ^^**


End file.
